


Making Friends and Influencing People

by Bethann, Minniemoggie



Series: Legendary Friendship [39]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Domestic Discipline, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Spanking, Tol Eressëa, mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: Legolas and Gimli begin to make new friends in the West, but how will Legolas react when Gimli begins to pay attention to an other young elf?  Also it is nearly Mabon (also known as the Autumnal Equinox, or Durin's Day) and Gimli plans a private celebration since he is the lone Dwarf there to mark the event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to Out of the Ashes, so it will make more sense if you have first read that story. It will also help if you at least read our series notes. 
> 
> If you do read and enjoy, we love to hear your comments!

It has been several days since the welcoming feast that Lord Elrond held in honor of my elfling and me in order to introduce us to the influential folks of the area, so it has also been several days since the consequential ‘falling out’ between the two of us the next day after some news of his unbecoming behavior accidentally reached my ears during the event. Perhaps I shouldn’t have been, but I was honestly shocked to learn of such a thing, for it has been quite a few years since my lad has managed to get into mischief of any sort, let alone something quite so spectacular as the tale that was finally confessed to me!

 

It had also been many years since I’ve had call to make use of physical discipline, or chastisement of any sort really, other than very gentle scolding on occasion, but neither of us had forgotten the mechanics of how those things work it seems and ever since, our relationship has begun to return to normal, or what I think of as “new normal”. 

 

In the last years my role in the lad’s life became increasingly more that of caregiver and nurse rather than guardian, supporter, advocate and even judge and disciplinarian on occasion, just as must be the case of any parent or guardian dealing with a chronically ill child. But now things are slowly returning to how they once were, at least as much as they can. I know after so many years of monitoring his health I have become extremely adept at reading him and seeing his needs often before he sees them himself, and I suppose I will always be on guard when it comes to his health, safety and general well being.

 

Legolas might say that has ever been the case, even before he became so ill, but I don’t believe he yet realizes exactly how closely I have studied his every move, every breath and every mood and emotion in the last years. For instance I easily guessed that something was on his mind since the day he went missing from New Imladris, and even encouraged him to make a confession of whatever it was, though I could not have guessed the details of course. Still I knew something was wrong, where in the past I may not have noticed that anything was amiss at all. 

 

This is something that has happened out of necessity of course, for the child eventually needed constant supervision and seeing potential problems before they occurred is what made it possible to keep him grounded in Middle Earth for so long after he was afflicted. I am unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but whatever the case, that is how it happened and now that my extreme vigilance is no longer needed, I am not sure if it is even possible to control. 

 

Still I do realize I am going to have to let go at least a little bit for we both have need for our own space on occasion and right now is one of those occasions for me, for I have something important that I need to do on my own. We began our sea journey late in Spring and arrived in very early Autumn, which means we are now coming upon a very important time of year-the most important time of year for a dwarf-the Autumnal Equinox, also called Mabon or Durin’s Day. To the sons of Aule, Mabon is more important even than the Winter Solstice, for it is a time for finding balance and for giving thanks for our current blessings and this year more than any other do I feel the need to do both. I have many things to be thankful for, the most important being the recovery of my heart son’s health, and I certainly could do with a search for balance as well, for I am yet unsure how I will fare as the lone dwarf here in elvenhome. 

 

I intend to celebrate on my own, not because I wish to exclude my lad, for I know he would gladly join me. He respects my people and has always taken time to understand the ways of his adopted family and has participated often as dwarf kin and a family member, but things have changed now. Here there is no need to make big public displays over dwarven holidays, for there is no one here who must learn and carry on the traditions. Legolas has need to focus solely on recovering his strength and good health and concentrate on learning the ways of the folk here rather than worrying over keeping alive the traditions of my folk that are meaningless here. If I were to mention it, no doubt he would take that as a sign that I am pining for home and it would bring up once again the question of whether I have given up too much for his sake. It would do him little good to get all in a dither over my happiness when he should be focusing his energy on his own. Besides that I fear that should he be seen taking part in unknown ceremonies and celebrations, he might gain a reputation for being “odd” or “different”. I want the best start for him and I feel that fitting in with the culture here will be the best thing for him, and the sooner the better. I do not wish to hinder him just to satisfy my own selfish desires. 

 

Still I owe it to myself and to my folk to remember the day myself, and to do so a few things must happen. First of all, I need a few items that are not readily available here, like a ceremonial axe embedded with crystal and a small alter to make offerings and burn incense. An altar is easy enough if I can find a suitably large stone, but the axe is a bit harder. Still I could make one easily enough if I could make use of New Imladris’ forge , which is probably doable since Lord Elrond is quite eager to be helpful. I also need to get away from my lad long enough to make use of the forge, and long enough to actually perform the ceremony itself, which right now is something of a trick considering he has been restricted from straying far from my side since the debacle at the Greenwood Inn. 

 

But then since I am the one who imposed the restrictions, I can also retract them, so it should not be so difficult after all. All I need to do is locate Legolas to tell him, which should be an easy task since he is not allowed to stray beyond the gardens for the time being and he is required to check in frequently. All I need to do is wait for him to come and find me.

 

As it turns out, I do not even have to wait that long, for when I walk out onto the balcony of my temporary quarters, I find myself right across from my my lad! I am a bit startled, for I am on a second floor, and he is not on the balcony with me. Instead he is resting in the upper branches of a tree with his back turned to me and he seems to be quietly talking to someone, most probably the very tree he is currently residing in. I find myself smiling at that as I call out to him. 

 

“Lamb come in now. tis time and more that ye stopped talking to the trees! Ye are not a squirrel ye know ye daft elf.” 

 

He swings around and returns my wave.“I’m coming, Elvellon,” he tells me, eyeing the balcony as if measuring the distance from his perch in the tree. Before he can jump, I heartily object.

 

“Do not even think about it, Elfling! Get yourself to the ground, then walk around to the door and up the stairs like a civilized person! I wish to talk to ye, but I am not in that much of a hurry!”He laughs and leaps to the ground instead, which is perhaps not quite as bad as leaping to the balcony, while I sit down and light my pipe as I wait for him to arrive. 

 

He must have run the whole way and taken the stairs three at a time, because I have barely taken a puff or two before he joins me on the balcony, looking windblown and rosy cheeked from the sun. As usual I am flooded with relief at seeing him so vibrant and energetic after so long watching him decline, and I wonder if it will ever become an unremarkable sight again. As he flops down beside me on the couch I am sitting on, I cannot stop myself pulling him close to kiss the top of his head. I breathe in his scent noticing that his warm hair smells like a mixture of sunshine, fresh air, sweat and coconut shampoo, which is a common scent used in soaps here so close to the seashore. It is what I now think of as the scent of boy, and it is more pleasant to me than the most costly incense, for I associate it with happiness and good health and the promise of a joyful youth after so many years of service to Middle Earth and then slavery to illness. It is another reminder of how many blessings I have to be thankful for this Mabon season. Of course I do not comment on any of this buy merely observe,

“That was quick, ye must have run the whole way.”

“It is a good day for a run,” he tells me, folding his long legs up under himself to sit crosslegged on the couch.

“Mam would give ye a thick ear for putting your feet on the furniture,” I observe, but he only shrugs and tosses his head.

“It is only outdoor furniture, and she never minded when I did it.”

He emphasizes the word “I” and I have to laugh, for there is no denying that Mam was a changed character when it came do dealing with her grandchildren from when my sister and I were children, and she spoiled my lad scandalously. We both smile at the memory, but then he shakes his head as if to clear his mind of the past.

“Anyway, you wanted to speak to me Elvellon? Have I done something wrong?”

“Nay, not unless ye have something new to confess.” I tease.

“Certainly not!”

“In that case I shall go on as planned. I called ye here to discuss your current restrictions.”

“Oh?”

I have to smile at the hopeful tone, for though he has not complained or argued over it, I know he must be chomping at the bit to be set free.

“It is my opinion that ye have paid the full penalty for your misdeeds and may now return to full freedom of movement,” I explain as a smile splits his face, but before he can get too excited I add, shaking a finger under his nose, “Now mind me, this doesna’ mean ye are free to do whatever ye feel like doing. Lord Elrond’s decrees over your care still stand, which means abstaining from alcohol until he say otherwise and resting in the afternoons if he thinks it is a good idea. I also expect ye to appear for all meals and to clear it with me or with Lord Elrond if ye intend to go beyond the edges of New Imladris. But ye are no longer confined to the house and gardens, and there is no need to check in every hour or so. Ye have done your time gracefully, and I am certain I can trust ye to conduct yourself in a more seemly manner from now on, isn’t it so Lamb?”

“Absolutely!”

“Good lad! Well go on with ye then, if ye’ve a mind to. I need to meet with Lord Elrond to discuss some things, so I will see ye at evening meal. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect,” he says as he leaps up and starts off, but then he remembers his manners and turns back to embrace me, saying, “Thank you Gimli.”

And then he is off, and I am left to find Lord Elrond. As it turns out he is more than happy to let me use his forge, or as I find out, one of several forges. The one I am making use of is not far from the stables and is used by the farriers of New Imladris, who evidently are not busy year round since most of the horses here are kept barefoot. Only the ones used for racing or other athletic events are shod, so I have the small forge all to myself this afternoon. I spend a productive couple of hours planning and beginning to shape what I need for my private ceremony. The axe used for the occasion in Aglarond is huge, made of Mithril and encrusted with jewels and crystals, but I do not need anything so elaborate here. Iron will work perfectly well, with one large crystal, that I found among my belongings embedded in the heft will do very well for my purposes. For my own entertainment, I plan to add some decorative carvings, but other than that it will be fairly simple. As I work, I see the stable workers walk past the open door, though I do not really know any of them yet. I have become familiar with the house staff and a few of the elves who work in the nearer gardens, but until now I haven’t had cause to visit the stables.

Mostly no one pays me any notice. Whether this is out of consideration for my privacy or because they are too busy I do not know, but there is one fellow who glances in each time he passes and I wonder if he is having more trouble than the others keeping his curiosity in check, for I know many of the elves here have never seen a dwarf. This particular elf is tall, and slender but muscular, with sun bronzed skin and dark hair pulled back in a plain tail. After the third or fourth time he passes, I notice he slows down as he walks by, but then looks hurriedly away when I glance up and catch his eyes, which are dark brown and thickly lashed. Eventually he hesitates in the doorway as if he would like to say something so I call out a greeting.

“It is a lovely afternoon, friend, is it not?”

He surprises me by jumping a little as if he is startled by the sound of my voice, and then I see the color rise in his face as if he realizes he has been staring.

“That it is, though Adar says it will likely turn off cold after dark,” he answers civilly enough.

“Is that so? And what do you think?”

“Most probably his is right. He usually is.”

As he says this he shrugs, reminding me of my own elfling and I wonder if he too is rather young, for that is a gesture I have rarely seen older elves indulge in. Not only that but his emotions show plainly on his face as if he has not quite learned to show the typical elven serenity. I once believed that elves were all just terminally stoic faced, but after living continually among them for over ten years, I found that was not entirely the case. Once I got to know the elves of Ithilen en Edhil, I could read their expressions much more easily than before Still that was nothing when compared to my lad, who always wears his heart on his sleeve and his feelings in his expression, very like the elf I am talking to now, who cannot seem to keep from looking me up an down as if he can hardly believe his eyes.

“Can I do something for ye, Master…”

I wait for him to supply a name, but he only continues to stare, this time at the half finished weapon in my hand, so I add, “I am afraid I do not know your name, lad.”

“Oh!” He straightens up and bows slightly, “It is Gaearon…just Gaearon, I’m not a master of anything, at least not yet. It is nice to meet you Lord Gimli.”I

have not given him my name, but he explains, “I had heard of your arrival and well…”

I laugh and wave away his explanation.

“I was easy to pick out of the crowd? I dinna blend in too well around here, tis true!”

“I hope I have not offended you, my Lord. It was not my intention.”

“Dinna even give it a thought laddie. It will take more than knowing my name and realizing I don’t look like an elf to offend me! Now what can I do for ye, Master…er Gaearon?”

“Nothing at all,” he tells me. “I only wanted to…” I expect he is about to say he wanted to see what I looked like, but he only flushes and finishes, “watch what you were doing. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” I hold up the iron piece I am working on so he can see. “I am making an axe.”

“Will it be a tool or a weapon?” he asks, leaning in to get a closer look.

“Tis a weapon, but only a decorative one,” I explain, “It is to be ceremonial so I willna hone the blades, but will keep them blunt. I hope not to need battle axes here.”

“But you have wielded them in the past?” he asks, seemingly quite impressed.

“Indeed I have, lad. Many times-too many,” I tell him.

“Do you have a real one?” He asks, “I mean, I have never seen one, and I just thought…”

“I do. I brought it over the sea because it was passed to me from a long line of ancestors, who also used it in battle, and well I suppose I am sentimental about it for that reason and also having been through so much together,” I explain, “I’ll see what I can do about letting ye have a look sometime.”

“Really?”

“I don’t see why not,” I say turning back to my work, “Now then, if ye wish to stay and watch, I’ll have to ask that ye wear eye protection."

I nod my head toward a bin of protective goggles. He gamely dons a pair then moves closer in so he can see what I am doing as I begin to bond the metal with the crystals I have brought with me. He seems fascinated by the work, but he continues to talk at the same time.

“I came from Middle Earth too, you know,” he tells me, “about a thousand years ago.”I

think he may be trying to impress me, but I know well enough that a thousand years is a drop in bucket to most elves.

“Did ye now? How did you find the sea journey?”

“I don’t really recall it,” he admits, proving my theory that he is still quite young, “I was only a few years old at the time. I came with my father.”

Since he does not mention a mother, I can only assume they sailed after her death, but I do not ask. Instead I only tell him he is fortunate not to remember it.

“It was long and tedious,” I explain, “and the incessant rocking was maddening! Could ye hand me those long handled tongs lad?”

He hands them to me and then anticipates my need and next hands me a cross peen hammer. I nod in thanks, and begin pounding out the shape of the handle.

“It must have been difficult,” he says, “for I heard Lord Legolas was very ill when he arrived.”

Before I can form an answer a voice from behind startles us both.

“Gaearon!”

We both swing around to see another stable worker standing in the doorway. He has features similar to young Gaearon’s only this one has lighter hair and a much more serious expression.

“I’ve been looking for you boy! Have you been here making a nuisance of yourself the whole time?”

“Sorry Ada,” Gaearon hurries to remove his goggles, “I was only talking to Lord Gimli. Lord Gimli, this is my father, Master Forodren.”

“A pleasure, Master Forodren,” I say. “I hope I have not kept your son from some duty, but I have been enjoying his company.”

Forodren bows politely.

“I hope he has not been pestering you, my Lord. My son tends to be easily distracted.”

Here he gives his son a hard look and I can almost hear Gaearon swallow nervously.

I hope my young friend is not in too much trouble for I have honestly enjoyed talking with him, so I do my best to help him out.

“Not a bit of it,” I say. “The truth is he has been very helpful to me. In fact if ye can spare him tomorrow for a spell, I could use his help again.”

It is a slight stretch of the truth, but he did do very well in handing me the correct tools those two times. Gaearon dares not smile or speak, but his eyes light up at the suggestion as he offers his father a hopeful look. Master Forodren, however, continues to glare.

“We will see,” is all his father will promise, “Now get on with you! That straw won’t spread itself!”

Gaearon wastes no time in scrambling off, though he walks a wide circle around his father I notice. Still he seems pleased with the outcome of the situation, for he flashes a wide smile at me before disappearing behind the door.

“I am glad to have met you, Lord Gimli,” Forodren says, and for a brief moment his lips twitch into a smile as well, and I think he may not be quite so stern as he appears at first. 

I put my things away and make my way back to the main house and find myself whistling to myself as I do so. It has been an interesting day, and I am curious to see how things turn out tomorrow.


	2. Legolas' pov

I fairly dance away from my meeting with Gimli. I would not admit it, not even to Gimli, but I had not been expecting to be freed from the restrictions that had been laid upon me so soon after my conduct at the Greenwood Inn. Frankly. I know I have escaped the worst of consequences and I am grateful.

Grateful enough not to wish to push at the remaining conditions of my release. I have been fortunate indeed and I will not carp at the limits of my freedom. Once I reach the gardens I pause for long enough to think on where I wish to go next. I am now fairly familiar with the gardens. Even if I had not spent the last few days confined to them it would hardly be difficult to understand their layout since in so many details it represents Imladris on Arda. There are fewer waterfalls but still enough to offer the familiar background of rushing water that I have long been accustomed to and the house and gardens are almost a mirror to the last homely house so it behoves me to look beyond the gardens.

I do not intend to go towards Avallónë. One visit was quite enough, but there are other areas that I would like to investigate, not least a secluded glade that Erestor spoke of that is used by Elrond and his closest family to swim and bathe in.

It is still a novelty to me to swim for pleasure, so long has it been that any close association with water has brought upon me a bout of the sea longing. I am intrigued to see how I respond to spending a few hours in the waters of New Imladris. The days are shortening it is true, but there is sufficient warmth still in Anor’s rays to warm the water and to make outdoor swimming a pleasure rather than an unpleasant necessity as it was when I was captain of my Ada’s forces and on the quest with the Fellowship.  
I follow what I trust is the path into the woods. Such a delight it still is to hear the song of the trees. I had not fully comprehended how much the sea longing had affected my abilities to sense the voices of the trees. Now, free from its bitterest effects, I revel in their song listening to their voices as they welcome me.

The glade they eventually guide me to is lovely. Moss strewn banks surround a deep pool fed by a waterfall. Birch and willow surround the water, their branches dipping into the water and protecting the mossy banks that line the pool. There is a ledge from which it should be easy to dive. I find myself looking forward to trying it out. It has been so long since I enjoyed the simple pleasure of a swim without needing someone to guard my movements in case the sea longing struck and I became incapable of drawing back from its siren call. I must have been a great trial to everyone, Gimli especially.

I throw off my clothing and wade into the water, sufficiently cautious at first to ensure that there are no rocks beneath the surface. I do not believe there will be any for this pool is used regularly by Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian and I am sure it would not be the case should there be any danger. I swim out to the centre of the pool, take a deep breath and then dive beneath the surface taking several strong strokes before surfacing again. Then I let myself float on the surface watching the sky through the overhanging branches. Eventually the urge to try something a little different becomes too strong and I haul myself out clamber up the rocks and dive into the pool with a whoop of sheer pleasure.

How long it has been since I was able to indulge in such simple pleasures! I have all but forgotten how wonderful such freedom is. I dive several times more just for the sheer joy of the feeling of flying then swim to the edge of the pool and climb out letting the sun and breeze dry my body before donning my leggings and boots. Still I linger beside the water and eventually I must doze off for I waken with a start to find someone settling beside me. For a moment I am confused enough to reach for the knife I have always carried but then I realise that it is my host.

He puts up his hands as if to ward off my attack and I laugh a little self-consciously. 

“I beg your pardon”

“There is not the least need Legolas. Old habits die hard, and such vigilance has no doubt saved your life more than once. Did you have an enjoyable swim?”

“Very much so. This is a lovely spot. Thank you for allowing me to share it.”

Elrond bows his head, “You are more than welcome. It is good to have you in my home once more, even though many we love cannot be with us.”

I hear the note of sadness in his voice and hurry to reassure him.

“Elladan and Elrohir will come eventually, Lord Glorfindel will see to that.”

“Yes I believe they will, but my beloved Arwen and Estel …”

“They were happy together, very happy. Their lives were blessed and you would have been proud of all they achieved and of their children who will carry on your line.”  
“Will you tell me a little of their life in Minas Tirith?” Elrond pleads and how can I refuse such an appeal?

We sit together beneath the beech and willow and talk of Estel and Arwen, of their children and their wider family. 

“Elladan, Elrohir and Lord Celeborn accompanied Arwen to Cerin Amroth when she chose to follow Estel and lay down her life,” I tell him at the end of the tale.  
“We felt her passing, as we did Estel’s” Elrond offers a sad smile in reply, “A brief flare of light and then such joy. I knew they had been reunited and hope that someday we will see them both again and that our whole family will be together. Just as I am certain yours will be in time.” He pats my knee then looking up at the sky adds, “Come we had best return to the house. It will not do for us to be late for dinner and no doubt Gimli will be wondering where you are.”

We return to the house together parting as we enter. As I go off to the guest chambers I can already hear Gimli’s voice he is singing, so he is obviously in high good humour.He turns as I enter and I see that the source of his good humour are a set of papers spread out on the table by the window. He has obviously been designing something. Gimli likes nothing more than to be designing and working out engineering problems. He shuffles the papers up as I cross to his side and turns to me with a smile.

“I was just wondering where ye had gotten to. It is almost time for dinner so ye had best hurry and get changed.”

“I was with Lord Elrond,” I answer as he chivvies me towards the bed chamber, “we were speaking of Estel and the Lady Arwen.”

“Were ye so? Well, I suppose ye canna blame Lord Elrond for wanting news of them. He must have been concerned about them and his sons. Fathers always worry about their children, even when they are far away and fully grown.”

“He said he and Lady Celebrian knew when Estel and then Arwen died. He said there was great joy when they were reunited on the other side of the veil.”  
“Well I am glad for that for their sakes,” Gimli gives me a look before adding, “do ye still sense your Adar?”

“Yes, the link is tenuous but I know he is there, and I hope that he can still sense me and perhaps know that I am beginning to thrive on this side of the sundering sea.”  
“I hope so too Lamb, for he promised that if he did still sense your presence he would let Greirr know that we had survived and our journey had been successful. Now dinna be looking at me like that. I am happy here, and woudn’a change any of the choices I made. It would just be a comfort for both of our families to know that we are safe and well.”

I am still not fully reassured but Gimli changes the subject by telling me that he has been making the acquaintance of some of the elves who work in and around New Imladris.

“I went to have a look at the forges.”

“And they did not live up to you high standards” I hazard a guess.

“They were well enough for elves,” he says dismissively his dark eyes gleaming, “But when we get our new home built I will show them what a real dwarven forge looks like aye and what great smiths we dwarves are.”

“Of course!”

Gimli chuckles, and makes shooing movements with his hands, to encourage me to change into suitable clothing for the evening as he continues our conversation.   
“While I was there I met an ellon who I think canna be much older than your and I realised that he is the first young elf save for yourself I have ever met. He looked a likeable enough lad. His da seemed to think he was annoying me with his presence but I told him to leave the lad be. He was bound to be curious never having seen a dwarf before. I liked him.”

“That is good” I answer, although I am not sure that I actually think it is! Oh it is inevitable that Gimli will meet young elves here, it is just that I wonder if he will begin to compare them to me and find me wanting. For all my complaints about being the youngest elf on Arda at least there were no others to show up my shortcomings.  
“Aye I said I would be going to the forges tomorrow and he was welcome to join me, I know ye take no pleasure from working the bellows so I thought he might make himself useful to me.”

“I would have come with you had you asked” I put in.

“I know it Lamb, but there is no need. Tell me instead how ye spent your afternoon.”

Feeling as if I am being side-lined I shrug.

“I went swimming.”

“And ye enjoyed it I do not doubt. Come! If ye are ready let us go down.”

I follow Gimli down to the Hall of Fire, and find myself searching for faces amongst the household who are gathered there for this young elf that Gimli seems to have taken such a liking to.

I do not see him and Gimli speaks to no one save those on the top table and eventually I allow myself to relax my vigilance and get drawn into conversations and forget about this rival for Erestor, knowing that I am interested in finding a horse for myself, has news from Lord Elrond’s horse master.

It seems that a stallion has just come down from the hills, and has taken up station at the edge of the stables as if waiting for something or someone.

“In my view,” Erestor says, “he is here to offer his services to you Legolas. Why else would he suddenly appear just after you expressed a wish to find a horse?”

“I do not know,” I respond, wondering how soon I can free myself from the dinner table and go down to the stables to see this horse. Obviously Erestor sees my impatience for he smiles and says it would be better to wait until morning.

“You will need time and patience to win his affections and to try and start this important new relationship in the middle of the night would be foolish indeed.”  
This of course is true enough and so I try to curb my irritation at the delay and speak of other things, although all my thoughts are now on the black stallion.  
Sleep is long in coming, and I am up with the dawn. Gimli waves me on my way saying he has things to do and that I am not to worry about him but to enjoy my day. I feel a little sad that he chooses not to come with me, but he is correct in saying that all my attention should be on the horse and there is nothing more boring than to watch someone trying to cajole a wild horse into offering themselves as your mount.

I approach the stables with some trepidation wondering if the stallion may have changed his mind and returned to the hills but he is still there. He is magnificent with a glossy black coat, a powerful neck a noble head and legs that will cover the leagues easily enough.

One of the stable masters is standing watching him and he introduces himself as Forodren.

“He is a fine animal Lord Legolas” he tells me. “

“Yes indeed, Master Forodren! What can you tell me about him?”

“Little enough my lord. He appeared a day ago, and seems disinclined to leave, but will suffer none to approach him.”

I nod for I have seen this behaviour before in the horses of the Rohirrim where it is almost the case that a horse chooses its master not the other way around and it is not such a rare occurrence that horses appear in elven stables either. If this beauty is destined to be mine, then I will be very happy indeed. Crooning softly I walk closer to him, then crouch down and stay quite still merely continuing to speak softly to him, telling him how beautiful he is. It takes nearly an hour before he approaches near enough to snuffle into my hair and to lower his head to my shoulder. I continue to keep still only lifting one hand to run it down his nose.

Twice I fear he will bolt but he does not do so, and eventually I stand and then lean into his side letting him feel my presence. I do not attempt to mount him but offer him an apple and let him become accustomed to having me about him.

“Will you consent to carry me?” I ask

He pushes his nose into my shoulder and I take that as a yes and mount lightly onto his back. He is startled but does not try to remove me and so I guide him gently to follow the path down into the meadow and away from the many pairs of watching eyes.

I spend the rest of the day with Morn Caladrim, as I have chosen to call him, standing and walking beside him letting him decide if we will suit and I take him food and water and then I let him go, for it will not do to force him into the stables or yards too early.

Forodren is waiting for me on my return and I thank him for bringing out the buckets of water and the sweet hay. He asks how things have gone and I answer with a laugh that I am just hoping he will still be here in the morning.

“I do not doubt that,” he smiles and nods behind me and I turn to see that Morn Caladrim has followed me into the stable yard and is waiting patiently for me to show him into a stall.

A young ellon comes running when Forodren calls out for someone.

“Go and prepare the large loose box near the doors” Forodren tells him and the ellon goes off to do his bidding and then watches as the stallion follows me in and inspects his new quarters.

“Thank you …?” I lift an eyebrow in question and he answers with his name

“I am Gaearon, Lord Legolas. Master Forodren is my Adar.”

“Thank you Gaearon.”

“He is a fine animal Lord Legolas. What will you call him?” I tell him and he nods approval, “Black Lightening…that suits him well.”

We spend some considerable time talking over my new mount’s perfections before Master Forodren calls Gaearon away and I reluctantly return to the house where Gimli waits. I decide I like Gaearon. He is polite but not subservient and he seems friendly. It will be good to have someone my own age to talk to. It still seems strange to me that while I have spent time with young men, dwarves and Hobbits, I have never experienced a friendship with a young elf. If they all prove to be as easy to talk with as Gaearon I shall be very happy. I am still smiling about this when I enter our chambers and see Gimli standing by the windows smoking his pipe.

“I can see from your face that yon beastie has succumbed to your blandishments” he chuckles. “I will have to come and have a proper look at him in the morning.”  
This comment surprises me and so I blink and ask, “Have you seen him already then?”

“Aye I was in one of the forges. I told ye that was where I was going and there was such an excitement that I had to come out and see for myself how ye were getting on. That young ellon I was telling ye about was like a cricket on a bakestone so desperate was he to go and see what was happening. In the end I said I just wanted to check that all was well with ye and let him come along.”

This young elf seems to have found his way into Gimli’s good graces very swiftly, I think darkly, wondering who he might be and how best to be rid of him, but Gimli is still talking.

“He looked a fine horse. One that will suit your needs, but I dinna think I will be riding him with ye.”

“I am sure he would allow it,” I tell him

“Aye, but maybe I am a bit too old to be bouncing along on the back of such a beast. I reckon my two feet will carry me far enough from now on.” He sniffs the air and adds “And ye need a bath. Ye stink of the stables! Get along with ye, I am looking forward to my dinner.”

I do get along and while I am bathing it strikes me that there is something I can do for my guardian to show him how much I appreciate him and to perhaps take his mind away from this ellon who is seeking to push his way into my dwarf’s affections. I will seek out Master Forodren tomorrow and ask him if he knows where we might find a sturdy pony for Gimli’s use.

The evening passes swiftly, so many folk wish to hear of friends or relatives still on Arda or are just interested in what has taken place since they sailed and others wish to talk to Gimli because they have had little to do with the second born races. We retire quite late, but I am up with the sun, for I wish to go down and see Morn Caladrim. Gimli has other ideas, however, and I have to sit and eat first meal before I am allowed to go off to the stables.

Worse, while I sit and fidget waiting for permission to leave the table, Gimli goes off to speak with Ressor and while I know it is not polite to listen into others conversation I am feeling irritated enough to do so and what I hear does not please me overmuch.

Gimli, it seems, is very pleased with his new helper. I fail to catch his name but from Gimli’s warm tones and smiles it is plain that he considers him to be a paragon of all the virtues. Words such as mature, and sensible, hardworking and reliable all float passed my ears. How am I to compete with such a shining example of young elf-hood?  
Because of this I do not respond very positively to Gimli’s suggestion that he comes with me, to see Morn Caladrim. It is a piece of petty spite I know, but I am feeling irritated and unsettled by his constant harping on his new ‘assistant’ at the forge. I shrug and say pettishly that he can if he wishes but that I am sure he has better things to do with his time.

He looks surprised and a little hurt by my words but at this moment I do not care. The one constant in my new life here appears to have abandoned me for another young ellon. My needs and wishes are no longer a priority.

Gimli goes off, saying he will see me later and then I feel bereft. It is ridiculous I know, for it is my fault that he has gone off to the forges rather than accompany me to the stables but I cannot help the way I feel.

I recall Erestor and Lord Elrond warning me that I must not expect the same level of care that I received on Arda. Gimli needs time for himself, they told me. He had to build a new life just as I do. Perhaps this distancing from me is the beginning of that change? Well if it is I do not like it!

I see Ressor looking at me and I turn away hurrying from the hall not wishing him to question me. At least my new horse is pleased to see me and I decide that rather than spend the day moping I will ride out on him and explore some of the areas of New Imladris I have not seen before. If Gimli does come looking for me later, I am determined I will not be here.

Before I can carry out this plan Master Forodren appears in the stable door asking if all is well and if there is anything he can do for me. I think of my idea of last evening, bite my lip and then decide that I will be magnanimous. It will make Gimli feel guilty when he sees how solicitous I have been for his comfort.  
“I was wondering if there were any ponies available in the stables?”

Forodren looks surprised, but answers readily enough, “there are ponies for the elflings my lord. Were you wishing one for a young relative perhaps?”

I shake my head, “No, it is for Lord Gimli who is an excellent rider. On Arda he had ponies that had been especially bred by the Royal family of Rohan for his use. The animal has to be sturdy and strong, for Lord Gimli is no light weight and if he carries his axes and wears his helm it all adds to the weight.”

Forodren gives this some thought while I run a curry comb over Morn. 

“We do not have anything here that I know of. When the ring-bearers were guests of my Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian, they had a pony and trap. The pony was bought from a farmer up in the hills who breeds them for farm work. I could send a message to him asking him if he has anything that might suit your needs.”

I nod agreement for this plan, thinking I could ride up to the farm and bring back a suitable mount for Gimli myself. That would surely bring me back to his attention! I mount Morn Caladrim and set off through the stable yard. My route takes me past the forges and I see through the open door of one of them Gimli, hammering away on an anvil making the sparks fly while he carries on a conversation with the ellon working the bellows. Something Gimli says makes the ellon laugh out loud. I cannot see his face but I am sure I will recognise his laugh if I hear it again. It grates sufficiently for me to urge Morn Caladrim into a smart trot so that I do not have to hear any more.


	3. Gimli's pov

xxx  
“Nay lamb, I shall see the beastie tomorrow, for ye dinna need me underfoot while ye are trying to get to know him. I have things to do to keep my fully occupied, so there is no need to worry about me on that account.”

Legolas seems a little disappointed that I do not intend to come with him to the stables, but I would only hinder him, not having the same affinity for all good beasts as my lad has. Besides the days to Mabon are getting short and I have things that must be done if I am to be ready to celebrate it, though I do not say this to my lad. Instead I wave him off and make my own way back to the forge.

When I arrive, I find my young friend from yesterday already working hard shifting manure out of the stables, but also keeping one eye on the forge as if he is watching for me. I wave when I see him, and he smiles and puts his back into his work even more than before, working rapidly until he is finished with his task. He makes his way over to where his Da is inspecting the feet of one of the mares, and waits until Master Forodren looks up from his task. Gaearon must say something I cannot hear, for I see Master Forodren nod and then Gaearon hurries over to the forges to join me.

“Good morning laddie,” I greet him, “ye must have been up before first light, for it looks like ye’ve put in half a days work already!”

I am quite impressed with the lad. No flies on that boy as Mam used to say!

“Adar does not believe in laziness,” he explains, chuckling a bit ruefully. “He seems to think I might bring shame on the family name if I am not kept constantly busy.”  
“I like your Adar already,” I laugh, “and I agree with him. Idle hands lead youngsters into all sorts of mischief, but I shall be happy to keep you out of trouble for today at least.”

I wink broadly and he laughs easily enough, not seeming the least bit offended by my gently teasing him about his youth. I note that he does not seem to feel it is something to be ashamed of or unhappy about, which is as it should be. It makes me realize that my own elfling has really had to grow up in quite unnatural circumstances that made him feel inadequate just for being younger than other elves and being constantly bypassed by mortal friends. Young Gaearon’s easiness about the subject gives me hope that Legolas will eventually be able to feel similarly. The thought makes me smile, but I am soon brought back to the present by Gaearon speaking up again.

“What are you working on today, Lord Gimli?”I show him what I have brought with me; a small collection of carving tools for engraving designs in the handle of the axe I am currently making. 

“I first need to finish pounding out the basic shape, but once that is done, I will liven up the design a bit.”I enjoy teaching the lad the name of the tools; graver, burin, rockers, burnishers, liners, v points, square points and a whole variety of chisels of various sizes. 

“It looks like delicate work,” he observes, “I would be interested to learn how it is done…if you do not mind letting me watch. I do not wish to disturb you if you would rather work alone…”

“Ye are no bother, laddie. I am more than happy to let ye watch, aye and try your hand when time comes if ye’ve a mind to.He seems genuinely delighted.

“Really?”

“Indeed,” I say, admittedly pleased with his enthusiasm, “That is with your father’s consent of course. In fact I will even speak to him on your behalf when the time comes, if ye think it might help.”

“It couldn’t hurt,” he agrees, adding, “I’ll start extra early that day on my regular duties so he’ll have no reason to refuse me.”

“Good thinking. I can see ye are both intelligent and industrious. I trust your ada will allow ye the time away to help me out on my task. For now, though, if ye intend to stay I have a more mundane job for ye. How are ye at working bellows?”

“That I do have experience with,” he tells me, taking the leather apron that I hold out for him. “I have done it for the farriers here since I was big enough to pick the bellows up. It was always one of my favorite chores, for I loved watching the blank metal being shaped into shoes.”

“Well that is good to know. My own lad has never much cared for the task. He always prefers being outside even in the worst weather over working in the hot dusty forge.”For a moment, Gaearon looks stricken, though I have no idea why. He doesn’t leave me in the dark for long, however.

“You have a son?” he asks, clearly concerned. “I…I guess I hadn’t thought that you might have left family behind. Very silly of me, for of course you must have.”

“That I did, and I shall miss my sister, my nephew and their families, but ye needn’t look so alarmed. I did not leave behind children or grandchildren, for I have no natural child. When I said ‘my lad’, I meant Lord Legolas, who is like a son to me, though we do not look much alike, tis true.”

“Oh!”

He says nothing more, but I can see he is curious, but too polite to ask more questions.

“I will tell ye how that came about another time if ye have the patience or desire to hear the tale. For now suffice it to say that we have been very close for many years, and I have made a promise to his father to watch over him until they can one day be reunited.”

“It must be a fascinating story.”

“Indeed, and I would like to introduce ye to the lad, for he has never met someone so near his age. However for now, let us get started, for Durin’s Day is only a few days away.”

As we work, he continues asking questions, wanting to know about the equinox, it’s importance in dwarven culture and how it is celebrated. I answer as thoroughly as I can, telling him about past celebrations I have taken part in. He seems fascinated by the elaborate ceremonies and great feasts I describe and wants to know if I intend to celebrate on my own from now on.

“It is not something that is celebrated by your folk,” I explain, “and since there is no one who needs to pass down the old traditions here, it seems best to observe the day quietly.”

“But what about Lord Legolas? Surely he knows when the day is.”

“He does, but he has other things to worry over just now, so he has likely forgotten and I think it best that he spend his energy on recovering his health and becoming inculcated into the culture here. Besides that, the only thing on his mind today is the wild horse that has evidently appeared last evening. Lord Erestor seems to think they will make a good match.”

“I saw the stallion last night. He was magnificent, but I dared not get close. I hope it goes well for Lord Legolas.”

“If anyone can sweet talk the beastie, it is my lad,” I say. “He has a talent for such things.”

“Very like my adar,” Gaearon says, and I can hear the pride in his voice, “I have never seen a horse so wild he couldn’t gentle it with time. He seems to understand them better than he understands most people.”

“As is the case with all good horsemen,” I agree. I glance at him and add, “I’ll wager ye are none to shabby yourself when it comes to handling the beasts, Lad. I’ve already seen for myself what a diligent worker you are.”He smiles, seeming pleased with the compliment, but he only shrugs and says he can hardly help knowing a thing or two having been brought up with a currycomb in his hand. After that we work in silence for a while, for when working scalding hot metal one must focus on the task at hand. Gaearon learns very quickly just when to stir the flame of the fire, or let it ebb and also soon becomes adept at handing me the correct tools at just the right moment. He is as a good a partner as anyone I have ever worked in the smithy with with before, for what he lacks in experience, he makes up in enthusiasm. I am very impressed with his intelligence and diligence right away, and I am pleased that he seems to be enjoying the work as well, though halfway into the afternoon he suddenly seems a little distracted. I notice that he keeps stopping in mid conversation to listen to whatever is taking place outside and he glances toward the open door every chance he gets. At first I cannot hear whatever it is that is drawing his attention, but soon enough I realize that there is a commotion going on outside and it doesn’t take long to realize it is Legolas and his new mount that are causing the stir. 

It is very clear that Gaearon very much wants to see for himself what is going on, but it is also obvious that he is too polite and too diligent to say so after having promised to help me. I have a feeling he is not the sort who is used to putting pleasure before duty! Still it is plain as day that he wants to see what the excitement is about, so I make it easy on him.

“If it is all right with you I’d like to put this aside for now and check to see that all is well with my lad. For all he has experience with taming such wild creature, it has actually been a very long time since he has done such work. I should check to see that all is going as it should.”

Gaearon nods, but seems to be preparing to continue working without me until I add.

“Why not come along with me laddie? It might be of interest to you considering your background with horses.”

He is unable to hide a broad smile as he hurries to remove his goggles and leather apron and follow me outside. 

It seems that against everyone’s expectations, the gleaming black stallion has followed Legolas into the yard, evidently more than willing to be placed within the confines of the stable. I watch as my lad scratches the great beast on the neck and behind the ear, and then lets the creature nuzzle and whuff into his fair hair. Even I know it is a very rare thing for a wild horse to be won over in just one day, but that seems to be the case! I can see that Gaearon is impressed as well, and he is quick to excuse himself when his father calls for someone to ready a large loose box for the new resident, and I decide to make my way back to the house for the day.

I have time to bathe and change into more fitting clothing for dinner and am enjoying my first pipe of the evening when Legolas returns, triumphant over his successful day. He seems eager for me to have a closer look at his new companion tomorrow, and I am happy to do so, for it is lovely to see my lad so animated and happy.   
The evening passes swiftly, and I am a bit surprised by how late it has become before we finally retire for the night. Even so when I awaken the next morning it is to find Legolas already dressed and itching to get back out to the stables, even before the sun c comes up. He offers me a scowl when I object, but I am re learning to ignore such things, so I am not really bothered at all.  
“No use making that face, lamb, for it will not make me change my mind. Ye will be breaking your fast before ye go galavanting off to the stables.”

He sighs and follows me down to the dining hall where I have a nice discussion with Lord Erestor about my new work companion. He fills me in a little on some details about the lad’s family situation, and also suggests that the boy and his father might be a good choice to come with us when we eventually move on from New Imladris. I hadn’t yet thought of the staff we might wish to hire, but I very much like the idea of Master Forodren and his son making the move with us. 

Evidently I have taken too long discussing things for Legolas’ taste, for when I take notice of him again I see he is not at all happy at having been made to wait for permission to leave the table. I release him immediately and offer to go with him to see his new horse, but rather than being pleased as I expect, he is quite cold about the idea, telling me he is sure I have other things to do.

I am a little surprised and annoyed by his impolite manner, but I choose to ignore it rather than call him on it, assuming he will be in a better frame of mind after spending the day at the stables. Instead I decide to return to my work from yesterday, and again my young friend is waiting to join me. 

This time as we work together, Gaearon tells me more about himself. He has spent most of his life on Tol Eressëa, though as he mentioned to me earlier, he did travel from Arda as a very young child. His mother came originally from the Grey Havens and met his Sylvan father when he came with a consignment of timber for the shipbuilders there. They settled in Greenwood together where their son was born sometime later. Tragically the lad’s mother was killed in an accident when she was run down by a runaway cart right before her husband’s eyes. After that Master Forodren decided to join his in-laws and take ship into the West, not wanting his young son to be separated from his grandparents so soon after the loss of his mother. 

“I am sorry about your naneth,” I say, thinking about my own mother’s strong influence in my life. Lady Vonild could always recognize what she called the eyes of a ‘motherless child’ and always felt it was her duty to step in in such cases. I briefly wonder what she might think of my young friend here. “Do ye remember her at all or were ye too young?”

“I recall her vaguely,” he replies, frowning thoughtfully, “mostly I remember the flet we lived in that was in a tall beech tree and I remember her cheerful voice. I remember her pointing out the purple butterflies that could be seen above the trees.”I pat his arm sympathetically, but he just smiles and shakes his head at the memory.

“Ada feels sure she will choose to be reborn, and anyway I always had Daernana. My grandparents own an inn in Kôrtirion. I grew up there for when we first arrived Ada worked with them, but his love of horses meant his real interest lay elsewhere. We moved to Avallónë to work for one of the well-known lords there, and then eventually came here after Lord Elrond arrived. When he learned about my grandparents’ inn he had ale sent over for Master Frodo and Master Bilbo for evidently they were more partial to ale than to the wines served at New Imladris. They must have enjoyed it, for it became a regular thing to have it brought here.”

I am a little startled to hear those names, though I do not know why. I knew that the hobbits lived among the elves of New Imladris, and Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor have answered many questions for us, but I hadn’t thought about the fact that other folk would know them as well.

“So ye knew them then?” I ask, but he only shrugs again.

“Not well, but sometimes I cared for their ponies, and I did end up being the one sent for the ale and brought it to the little cottage they lived in, so I talked to them that one time. Master Frodo was quite grateful for the ale and spoke very kindly to me. No one would have ever guessed that he was one of the most respected and famous heroes of Middle Earth, for his demeanor was very humble and…well ordinary.”

“It does not surprise me,” 

I smile at the memory of dear Frodo, who I think may have never reconciled himself to the fact that he became so venerated. In fact, he likely never even realized the number of songs, holidays and stone sculptures that were created in his name, for after the war was over, he didn’t stay long in Middle Earth. My thoughts are interrupted when Gaearon speaks again.

“I have heard that you and Lord Legolas travelled alongside him, Lord Gimli. I would love to hear the tale sometime…”

“Certainly, we’ll have to do that someday,” I say, turning my attention back to pounding the iron in my hand, while Gaearon goes back to working the bellows, “ but for now, tell me more about that ale at your family’s inn, for I have not tasted any memorable beer since I’ve been here. Lord Elrond tries of course, but if the Hobbits enjoyed your family’s brew so much, then it must have been superior indeed. Our hobbitty friends certainly knew their food and drink which is not surprising considering that they ate seven square meals a day when they could manage it!”

Gaearon laughs out loud at that, and we continue working together until I have the axe completely shaped and smoothed. The next step will be to engrave the handles. I show the lad the designs I have decided on, having sketched them out on paper and he exclaims over the unique blend of dwarven and elven patterns I have settled on. He agrees to meet me in the afternoon to finish the task, for he already has a prior engagement tomorrow to ride out with a someone on some errand or other. For now, we both hear Master Forodren calling for him. 

“But don’t start it without me, Lord Gimli,” he pleads, quickly removing his leather apron, “for I really want to see you use the carving tools.” 

“I wouldn’t think of it,” I promise, just before he dashes outside. But then peeks back around the door one more time.

“And you won’t forget you promised to let me try for myself will you?”

“That I will not!”

He offers me a bright smile and then he is gone, and I am left chuckling to myself, for I am very much enjoying the boy’s enthusiasm. It has been a very pleasant day indeed, and by the time I enter my shared chambers, I am whistling to myself. 

Legolas, who when I enter is sitting in the window seat staring out the window does not share in my cheerfulness, evidently, for he offers me a scowl as soon as I enter the room. When I raise an eyebrow in question, he quickly looks away again.

“Did things not go well with the new beastie, lad? Ye look as if ye’ve had a difficult day?”

“It went well enough,” he answers curtly, still staring resolutely out the window. I cross the room and drop a kiss on top of his head.

“Then why the sour face?” I ask, still cheerful, for I have no intention of letting him spoil my pleasant day. “It might freeze like that if ye aren’t careful!”He is no mood for teasing, I guess, because he only glares at me again, so I sit down beside him and attempt to find out what the trouble is. But evidently he is not interested in discussing things, for he answers only shortly or not at all, so rather than grill him any further, I just remind him that he should change for evening meal. He claims not to be hungry, but I ignore that, for skipping meals is out of the question at this stage.

“I’ll be ready in ten minutes,” I tell him lightly, purposely ignoring his bitter attitude. “I expect ye to be ready to come down with me when I return for ye.”  
He grumbles something under his breath as I head for my own bedchamber to change, but he is ready to go when I return for him, so I say nothing about his attitude, other than to remind him to straighten his face in front of our host, for it is the height of poor manners to sulk like a child at the top table.

Even though he doesn’t seem to appreciate this comment, he does manage to put on a neutral expression during dinner, and I manage to thoroughly enjoy the meal. I also enjoy my talk with Lord Erestor afterwards. He seems pleased that I am having no trouble adjusting to the folks here and that I have been enjoying my time in the forge. Both he and Lord Elrond have advised that I should try to carve out my own life here and get used to the fact that my lad no longer needs constant care and supervision. I perhaps hadn’t realized how much I missed having time to pursue my own interests in the last couple of years! I do not begrudge Legolas the time of course, for, I did what needed to be done, but it is actually rather freeing to think of other things from time to time, now that it is possible to do so.

By the time we arrive back to our chambers, it is evident that my elfling is still sulking, so I decide to make another attempt at settling things. I wait until he has climbed under the covers in preparation to sleep and I sit down next to him on the bed. 

“It is clear that something is bothering ye, and ye know as well as I do that keeping things to yourself never bodes well for ye. Have we not only just proven that once again not two weeks ago? Ye know ye can talk to me about anything, so can ye not tell me what is on your mind lamb?”Evidently he cannot, even though he seems to want to just for a moment. Instead he only sighs heavily and shakes his head.

“It is nothing really,” he tells me. 

“Pull the other one Laddie, we haven’t only just met today!”

“It is nothing I wish to talk about,” he amends, and I swear I can see the stubbornness in his eyes when he glances up at me, making me think I might have better success trying to reason with a mule.

Now it is my turn to sigh. It seems like he always needs to do things the hard way.

“Very well,” I give in, “but if ye’ve no wish to discuss your troubles, then ye’ll at least do me the favor of improving your attitude, for I have no intention of putting up with ye acting like a petulant child. In fact I’ve tolerated all of that that I intend to, so think on!”

 

I take his chin in one hand and lift his face so that he has to look at me.

“Is that all plain enough?” I ask. He nods, so I lean forward to kiss him firmly on the forehead. “Good lad! Now sleep well, lamb, and no more fretting!”

Of course I have no way of knowing if he heeds my instructions or not, but the next morning he is at least no longer snapping and glaring every time I try to engage him in conversation. He is subdued, but polite, so while I know there is still something bothering him, he is at least remaining respectful. I try to keep up a cheerful conversation during break of fast, but I am admittedly relieved when he asks permission to leave the table quickly . He wishes to ride off to a nearby farm to see the stables there and since Lord Erestor knows the farm and seems to approve of the plan, I am quick to consent to this, hoping that whatever he intends to do there helps him work out whatever is troubling him and that he’ll return in a better frame of mind. 

After that, I spend the morning hunting out a proper quiet place to hold my private celebration. I find a perfect spot, a little clearing in the woods where I can be unobserved, but where I can see the moon if it is not too cloudy. As fortune would have it, I also see a large smooth stone not too far off that I move to the center of the clearing to use as an altar. Now all I need to do is find some incense, some herbs and a few gems to use as offerings. And of course I need to finish the ceremonial axe.As promised I arrive to the stables just after midday, and as he agreed yesterday, Gaearon arrives just after me. This time however, he seems different. He is no longer smiling and eager as he was when last I saw him. In fact he looks quite gloomy indeed. I am immediately concerned, so I hurry to his side.

“What is is lad?” I lay a hand on his arm. “Are ye well? Has something happened?”He looks thoroughly distraught, but denies that he is unwell.

“It is just…well it is just that I don’t think I can help you today.”

“Oh? Well no worries, laddie, we can put it off for another day.”

He looks down at his feet and shifts his weight a time or two before he looks back up and explains himself.

“What I mean is, I don’t think I can come back at all. It is not that I don’t want to, I promise you that,” his eyes beg me to believe him, “I’ve very much enjoyed my time with you. It is just…just…”

“That someone else doesn’t want you to?” I guess, and he nods, looking thoroughly miserable. I can only guess that by someone else, he means someone among the stable workers has made comments about him spending time with an outsider, for Lord Elrond warned me that I might run into this sort of thing. It is quite disappointing, but I can hardly blame the lad, especially when it might even be his own father who thinks he should keep different company. I hadn’t gotten that impression when I talked to Master Forodren, in fact he has been quite accommodating but perhaps he has had a change of heart after seeing how quickly I became fond of his son. Or it might not be Master Forodren at all, but maybe a peer who has been teasing him. Whatever the case, I do not wish to make it more difficult for the lad by acting insulted, for he seems unhappy enough as it is. 

“Ye mustn’t worry about it, laddie,” I soothe, “folks here aren’t used to us of the second born races, so it is not at all surprising that some should object. Perhaps in time whoever it is will reconsider. Until then I will get along, though I will miss your company!”

“Me too,” he dejectedly replies, and then, “it is hardly fair!”

I have to smile at that, for again he reminds me quite a lot of my own elfling with his comments about the unfairness of life. But when he does walk out, I can’t help feeling as if some of the polish has been removed from life here. It is very disappointing.


	4. Legolas' POV

XX

I am glad to get away from the table and from Gimli. I do not see why I have to be kept kicking my heels or wait on his pleasure before being allowed to go about my own business. I almost decide not to go ahead with my trip to the farm I am feeling so out of charity with him, but I decide that a morning away from New Imladris would be welcome and I may as well go and see the ponies as ride about the grounds here. Anyway, I am to have the company of the young elf I spoke with when Morn Caladrim entered the stables.His Adar, Master Forodren, has arranged for him to act as a guide. Apparently this Gaearon also knows the farmer concerned so can act as an intermediary if I decide to purchase one of the ponies.

Gaearon is ready when I arrive at the stables. His parent is obviously giving him last minute instructions, or more likely from Gaearon’s long suffering expression, telling him how he should behave. It makes me feel even more that he is an ellon I could get on well with. I certainly feel in sympathy with him and do not hesitate to break into Master Forodren’s lecture by asking if Gaearon is ready to leave.

My intervention brings the scolding to an end and very quickly Gaearon and I are trotting out of the stable yard and off up into the hills. The morning is beautiful.It is a fine autumn day and Morn Caladrim soon lengthens his stride.In the meadow a lark soars into the sky its piping song filling the air with its sweet sounds. I am reminded once again of the plains of Rohan and I mention this to Gaearon who had kept a respectful half head back from me until I invited him to come and ride beside me to spare me gettinga cricked neck.

Gaearon seems genuinely interested in the places of Middle Earth. I tell him of Arod the horse which was gifted to me by Eomer King and then of the Mearas and Shadowfax. He seems amazed that I spent so much time with Olórin as they call Mithrandir.

“Oh there is nothing much in that for much of the time he was masquerading as an itinerate wanderer.Few knew the full extent of his powers. He came often to Taur Othrond to speak with the king, so I knew him from early elflinghood and did not think too much about him other than to look forward to the fireworks he used to make.”

“I wish I had spent more time on Arda, but we came here when I was very young. I would have liked to have come to know some of the second born races.”

I look at him in surprise for while there is curiosity over Gimli I have seen little real interest in him or his life prior to arriving on the island.

“They were indeed well worth getting to know. I have… had” I correct myself with something of a pang, “Many good friends from amongst Ilúvatar’s mortal races, men, Hobbits and dwarves.”

Gaearon’s eyes light up, “Would you object to telling me a little about them?” he asks tentatively.

Nothing loathe, I launch into a description of Gimli’s home in Aglarond and how he became the first Lord of the Glittering Caves From there we move swiftly on to the aggravations that having parents in your life can bring. It is reassuring to hear that my own experiences with Ada and Gimli are not dissimilar to Gaearon’s own. More even than that is the fact that he does not feel the need to hide the realities of life as a young ellon still under the supervision of an elder. He feels no sense of embarrassment, no concern over how others will view his prolonged period of youth. For him it is a natural progression and while occasionally irksome is by no means unusual. How different are his feelings to my own experiences when I had only the second born races with which to make a comparison.Gaearon speaks openly of the consequences he faces should he annoy his Adar, while I have always done my best to hide the realities of my situation from others who had little understanding of the exigencies of eldar youth. It seems I no longer need to do so. It may take some time to accept that premise but there is a measure of relief in knowing that I am no longer alone.

In this fashion we pass the journey really pleasantly and I am so caught up in answering questions and talking that I am surprised when Gaearon tells me that we have arrived. It is good to be able to talk with someone of my own age someone who does not seem to judge me at anything but face value even given the differences in our stations in life. Even if our experiences in life are different it seems we have more in common than differences.

The farm that we come to nestles against a rounded hillside. The crops have already been harvested and the ground tilled for spring planting but it is the pasture where horses and ponies graze that my attention goes.

Even from this distance I can see their quality, strong backs, powerful hocks and a certain attitude which I think would suit Gimli very well. He would never accept a too docile mount; Gimli has a level of expertise that is rare amongst his own folk and while he may deny it a real affinity with what he calls the ‘four legged beasties.’

The farmer comes out to meet us, and I swiftly explain what it is I am looking for. It is plain that our host has never seen a dwarf but his dealings with the Hobbits stands him in good stead and he soon comes to terms with what I need.

“There is one mare Lord Legolas,” he tells me. “She is a bit of a character, won’t be easily intimidated but once you have gained her trust I believe she would make an excellent riding pony, aye and she has the necessary strength to carry your Lord Gimli. You had best come and look at her.She is in the top field.”

Gaearon and I follow him up through the first paddock Gaearon’s cob remains where he is left butMorn Caladrim follows me as if anxious to see for himself the pony who might become a close companion. The young mare lifts her head as we approach and far from being startled or intimidated she offers a challenge to Morn who takes a step or two backwards.

“What is her name?” I ask as I look the pony over. I already feel as if she will make a fine mount for Gimli for she reminds me very much of his first pony presented to him by Eomer king. Ruin-mir, although there is one key difference since Run-mir was a stallion. He was named, Ruby by Gimli who considered him his red jewel given the colour of his coat.

Somehow, I am not at all surprised to hear that the mares name is Caran which also means red. I suspect if she does become Gimli’s pony she will soon be answering to the name of Ruby.

“She is perfect Master Logrin do we have a bargain?”

The farmer nods happily so I continue.

“Excellent, I wonder therefore if you may be able to help me with another matter. Lord Gimli does not ride without tack. Is there someone who could perhaps produce a saddle and bridle suitable for Caran?”

“Why yes,” he answers “there is, for Lord Elrond’s saddler made tack for Lord Frodo of the Nine Fingers and Lord Samwise as well, for both preferred to ride than drive. I would think he would still have the saddles in his stores. I am sure they will be acceptable for they were made in the style of the men of Rohan so I was told with a high pommel and cantle which made it safer for the Hobbit Lords to ride in safety.”

This is pleasing news indeed and now that we have agreed a price for the pony I can hardly wait to get back to New Imladris to find he saddler but of course I cannot just walk away and so I listen as attentively as I can as he tells me about the ponies’ blood lines.

As the farmer and I talk Gaearon wanders off to talk to the farmer’s wife who has come out to offer us refreshments. She must say something quite humorous for Gaearon suddenly burst out into laughter.

I swing round to look at him my face freezing into one of shock. I have heard that laugh before! Gaearon is the young ellon Gimli has taken such a liking to. I can hardly comprehend it! Just as I thought I had found someone who I could relate to, I find he is a rival with me for Gimli’s affections. Well that is a situation that will soon change, of that I am certain. I will not have anyone taking my place by Gimli’s side!

A part of me recognises that I am behaving irrationally but another part of me is still insecure enough to not care. We are only just beginning to make a new life here on Tol Eressëa and Gimli is my only direct link with my past, or at least the last one hundred or so years. He knows me better than anyone. He has supported me through very dark times and without his strength I would never have endured as I did nor would I have found the capacity to make this one last journey and now that we have arrived, even as I begin to recover I realise my need of him is greater still. There is so much to learn, so much to be done so many choices to be made. Without my rock I very much doubt I would be able to make the transition to this life.No I need my dwarf’s full attention to be on me and my needs. That sounds terribly selfish even to me given all Gimli has sacrificed and yet I am prepared to do anything to prevent someone coming between us. The thought of being cast adrift alone here in the West terrifies me. What would happen to me if Gimli turned away from me? The thought is enough to take me close to despair.

The farmer must see my anguish for he asks if aught is wrong.

I take hold of myself and manage what is in all probability a travesty of a smile, “Nay Master Logrin, nothing at all. I am more than happy. I will send someone up to collect Caran in the next day or so. Now I am afraid it is time to take our leave.”

“Of course Lord Legolas” he follows me back to where Morn Caladrim waits for me. Gaearon, seeing this, hurries to join me smiling and asking if I am satisfied.

I have to grip my lips together not to snap at him but I am aware that, that would be foolish indeed while the farmer and his good wife are watching us and what would it gain me? If I am to detach Gaearon from Gimli I must make sure that he sees it as necessary rather than making it plain that I do not welcome his friendship with my dwarven guardian.

We ride back together and it is soon plain that Gaearon has sensed the change between us. The easy camaraderie of earlier has gone.Now our conversation is stilted and full of phrases such as ‘My Lord’ and ‘By your leave’ on Gaearon’s part.

I am furiously trying to come up with something that will allow me to detach Gaearon from Gimli without the outcome being obvious that I have had a hand in the decision making.

Finally, I decide I have the best plan available in the circumstances and when Gaearon asks for the umpteenth time if something is amiss I finally answer.

“I have been trying to come up with a way of warning you Gaearon”

He looks startled and asks, “warning?”

“Yes indeed. You have I think been spending some time with Lord Gimli?”

He smiles and nods, “I have.He has been kind enough to allow me to watch him work in the forge. I have long wished to learn the smithing trade but no one has had the time to teach me. Lord Gimli has been so kind and shown a real interest in me. Adar was concerned at first over his interest but now he is happy to think I have caught the attention of such an important lord.”

Once again I feel that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Gaearon is such an honest soul, andhe is obviously enjoying the attention given to him by Gimli that it makes me consider whether what I am about to do is unforgivable. I harden my heart however. Gaearon has family here, his Adar and grandparents. He has friends and work colleagues. I have no one save Gimli.

Still, I cannot bring myself to just order him away. I need to come up with something that will encourage him to step away voluntarily and suddenly I have my answer.

I give Gaearon a sympathetic look, and say, “I understand, indeed none better how pleasant it is to bathe in the sunshine of Lord Gimli’s approval but I would be less of a friend if I did not warn you that by spending so much time in his company you are storing up problems for yourself and your Adar.”

“I … I do not understand Lord Legolas?” Gaearon is clearly confused by my words and so I try again

“There are those Gaearon who look upon your burgeoning relationship with Lord Gimli with jealous eyes.” All of that is perfectly true of course I have not after all said whose jealous eyes are trained upon him. “I do not wish to alarm you but I think it only fair to warn you that should you continue to spend so much time with Lord Gimli it may have a detrimental effect on your future employment in New Imladris, and your Adar’s as well.”

Gaearon is looking shocked now. He reins in his mount causing me to stop as well.

 

“Do you mean someone so dislikes Lord Gimli that any who consort with him may lose their positions in Lord Elrond’s household?But why?”

“There are many who do not believe a dwarf should have been allowed to set foot in the West.” 

That is likely true as well, although those that do hold that opinion have the sense not to say so in my hearing.

“But surely Lord Elrond …” Gaearon’s voice trails off as I give him a look which I hope is a nice mix of sympathy and warning.

I would not wish to put it to the test if it was my livelihood and that of my Ada that was at stake. You understand I speak only with your best interests at heart.”

“Of course,” he acknowledges, “but it seems so unfair”

“It is unfair, but better surely to keep your employment. Perhaps in the future you will be able to reawaken your friendship with my guardian but for now I would recommend that you step back.”

Looking quite distraught Gaearon still manages to stammer a thank you to me for my kindness in telling him what is going on. My conscience pains me but I ignore it for now at least. I have got what I wanted and Gimli will once more be able to concentrate on me. I ride into the stables of New Imladris with a smile on my lips.

I brush and care for Morn for it is by doing these small things that a rider builds up a relationship with his mount and I do not think Morn is ready yet for others to be too close to him. Once he is settled I go in search of the saddler.While I am doing so I see Gaearon exiting from the forge looking very upset, and a moment later Gimli comes out looking after him in a very bemused fashion before throwing his hands into the air and marching back inside.

I finally run the saddler to earth and he takes me to his store where all the spare saddles are kept after a search the two Hobbit saddles are located and brought out. Both are as I expected beautifully made and wonderfully decorated. I decide that Samwise’s saddle will best suit Gimli. It is sturdier built and plainer than Frodo’s which means I can suggest some suitable designs to be added to turn it into a dwarven saddle. The saddler is more than happy to add the decorative items seeing it as an opportunity to try something new. He watches closely as I sketch out some designs and is soon adding suggestion of his own such as changing the buckles on the halter to match the etchings in the leather. I leave him to it and walk back through the stables.

The forges are now empty, their fires damped for the day so Gimli must have already left. I do not go straight to our quarters, however, as I wish to speak with Erestor about payment for the pony. Of course a visit to Ressor is not accomplished swiftly, for he never misses and opportunity to instruct his victims in some new skill. This time it is the way finances are handled which of course will be useful when we come to build our new home but is something that I do not enjoy. Mathematics was never my favourite subject when I was an elfling and I find that things have not changed since. Still, Ressor perseveres and so therefore do I only escaping finally by pleading hunger since I missed the noon meal.

Gimli is standing on the balcony of our shared quarters his strong hands gripping the iron railings, his thoughts many leagues away it seems for he fails to hear me enter the room and I have to speak his name twice before he turns to acknowledge me.

When he does so I am shocked by the weariness and sadness I see on his face. I ask him what is wrong but he denies anything being amiss waving off my concern, but I can tell that he is very upset and I can guess as to the cause.

“Did ye have a good ride out this morning? Lord Elrond told me ye had gone off to look at a farm up in the hills and had provided ye with a guide.”

“Yes” I answer, “It was interesting to see how their farms differ from those we were accustomed to see in Gondor and Rohan and the scenery was lovely.”

“Good, good,” he says rather distractedly his eyes going once more to the view beyond the balcony.He seems to rouse himself and asks “How did ye get on with your guide?Did he treat ye well and with respect?”

“Yes very well,” I am not keen on the direction our conversation is taking and seek to change the subject but Gimli is not to be distracted.

“I am glad to hear it, for it seems to me that some of the elves here are flightier and more difficult to get to know than ever the ones on Arda were. Or perhaps it is just me that has a problem …” he adds almost to himself.

Normally at this point I would demand to know if someone has upset or insulted him but since I think I am already aware of what has caused this unusual introspection I remain quiet and after an uncomfortable few moments of silence I break it by saying I am going to change. Gimli waves me off and goes back to staring out of the window.

My earlier mood of triumph at achieving my goal turns to one of guilt and dismay. I do not in the least like to see my guardian so unhappy and to know that my actions have made him so. Almost, I wish I could bring myself to confess what I have done but instead I take the cowards way out and go off to my bedchamber to dress for the evening meal.

Gimli seems to have recovered by the time we join Elrond and his family for he is his usual jovial self, telling tales and making the Lady Celebrian laugh and so I begin to relax a little myself.

Elrond asks me if my trip into the hills was a profitable one and I answer him easily enough telling him of what I have learned for I know he will not betray the real purpose of my visit while Gimli is present his eyes gleam mischievously as I tell him of crop rotation and the use of high pastures.

“Excellent, I am glad it proved to be so educational, and how did you get on with your young guide? I believe it was Gaearon was it not who accompanied you, the son of one of my stable masters Master Forodren?”

Any hope that Gimli may have been too occupied to have overheard this exchange dies a quiet death as he turns a frown on his brow.

“Young Gaearon ye say?I didn’a know you knew him Lamb.”

“I do not, not really. It was Ressor’s idea that he should ride out with me. He seemed nice enough” I add in an attempt to lull any suspicions.

“Aye I thought so.He seemed keen to help me but then turned up today making some excuse or other and telling me that he would not be able to help me again. I do not understand it, but then I have had little or no experience with young elves save one” 

 

He winks at me and I breathe a sigh of relief that he has not considered that my having spent the morning with Gaearon may have had anything to do with his sudden withdrawal.

Just as I think things will move on Ressor joins in the conversation.

“I had not thought Gaearon to be the sort of ellon to take up a task or an interest and then just drop it. He is very responsible for his age, and certainly his Adar would not approve of any flighty nonsense.”

“Well, well tis not important,” Gimli says and turns back to his conversation with Lady Celebrian. I am aware of two sets of eyes looking in my direction and turn my attention to my dinner willing Elrond and Ressor to drop the subject.This they do and the rest of the evening is spent pleasantly enough.

Hopeful that from now on all will be well. I wake in the morning and prepare for a new day. I wish to see how the saddle is coming along and arrange stabling for the pony but first as a way of trying to make amends with Gimli I offer to accompany him to the forge and work the bellows.

“Nay Lamb, no need for that,” he assures me as he finishes off his meal

“I assure you,” I try again, “I am quite happy to do so.”

“And I am sure ye have better things to be doing.” 

His response this time is such that I cannot fail to realize that he does not wish me to be with him. It is a strange feeling to be ‘brushed off’ by my guardian and I watch him depart in some perturbation. Have I completely misread the situation? Was it not his desire to have someone else’s company but a desire to be rid of mine that led him to encourage Gaearon to work in the forge? It is a salutary thought.

One I am still pondering over when I finally walk down to the stable yard. I decide to call in and see Morn first and slip into the semi-darkness and duck into his stall. I am still there combing my fingers through his mane and whispering soft words of reassurance to him when I catch sight of Master Forodren marching purposefully across the yard towards the forge. My heart sinks as I realize that he is heading in Gimli’s direction.

Leaving Morn, I follow him, standing beyond the open door of the smithy as Master Forodren greets my guardian with a cool but courteous. 

 

“Good morning Lord Gimli. May I ask a moment or two of your time?”

I watch Gimli lay down the tool he is using, as he answers, “Aye Master Forodren I would welcome your company.Ye have come about your son I suspect. I admit I was surprised when he told me yesterday that he wouldn’a be able to continue to work with me.Surprised and disappointed. Your lad has been a great help to me aye and a fine young elf as well. I enjoyed his company very much.”

“Then what has got into his fool head” Forodren demands to know. “He has been so full of all he is learning with you and how kind and patient you have been and then today he tells me he is not coming to work with you again. I thought he must have done something to offend you and did not wish to admit it.”

“Nay it is nothing like that.As far as I can make out someone- and he wouldn’a say who- had warned him off working with me because of what I am.”

Forodren looks shocked and to hear Gimli say such words is a knife in my side. I had not considered that he would be so hurt.

“Surely not Lord Gimli!” Forodren protests. “Lord Elrond would never allow such bigotry here.”

“Well that seems to be what the lad believes.”

Gaearon’s Adar shakes his head, “Then I think perhaps I had better speak with him again and find out just who this person or persons are. I do not understand how it could be, but someone has poisoned his mind it is plain enough. The boy, was so excited yesterday looking forward to working with you and then being chosen to accompany Lord Legolas to the farm why …”

“Legolas?” Gimli looks up at his visitor. “Aye I recall something being said about that at dinner last night. They spent the whole morning together?”

“Indeed he was honoured to do so.” Forodren states.

Gimli looks thoughtful and then pronounces, “I think it is not only Gaearon who needs to answer a question or two but my own lad as well. Perhaps together Master Forodren we will get to the bottom of this matter”.


	5. Gimli's pov

I stand staring over the balustrade, but seeing nothing of the beautiful Autumn scenery, for something is weighing on my mind.The more I have been thinking it over, the more something seems fishy about Gerona’s actions from earlier today.I know I have not been here long, and I realize there are those who have trouble letting go of prejudicial thinking, but here in Lord Elrond’s home, that seems highly unlikely. 

 

For one thing, evidently the hobbits lived here for some years before passing beyond the veil, and from the stories I have heard from everyone here, including young Gaearon, they were well thought of and well received, not to mention the fact that Lord Elrond himself is not fully elven, but has obvious human ancestry.So while prejudice isn’t unexpected here in elvenhome, it seems strange that the folks working at New Imladris would be a part of that.

The only possible explanation I can come up with is that it is Master Forodren who has the problem with me.Even though Gaearon obviously knew the hobbits, there is a difference between an acquaintance and a friend, and likely I was getting too close to his son for Master Forodren’s taste!I can hardly blame him for being concerned, for I would be cautious about anyone my own lad decided to spend a deal of time with, but to judge someonebased on race alone seems a trifle harsh.I did not get that impression of Master Forodren right off, in fact he seems quite friendly indeed, but then I do not really know him and some elves are difficult to read. 

 

Whatever the case, I make up my mind to speak to Forodren myself tomorrow morning if I can, for it seems a shame to lose a friendship over something so petty.Having decided upon a course of action, I am able to return my thoughts to other things and thoroughly enjoy the evening meal.Lady Celebrian has quite a nice sense of humor, so I enjoy telling stories to make her laugh.I also get to hear about Legolas’ day riding out to the farm, and I am surprised that he has already met Gaearon who served as a guide for him earlier today. 

Lord Erestor and Lord Elrond both seem rather shocked that there might be some who have issues with my working with the lad, which only affirms my belief that it had to be Gaearon’s own father who has forbidden him from working with me.Who else would care? Besides that, there was only half a day between the time we were makingplans to work together, and his stating that he wouldn’t be coming back.It is the only thing that fits.

I do notice that Legolas looks acutely uncomfortable during our conversation about this, but then he has always found it upsetting if someone offers me insult, so that is not surprising.

I am up early the next morning, prepared to talk things out with Master Forodren, but Legolas is ready even before I am.He offers to come with me to work the bellows, but of course I have to refuse him since I have no desire to point out what I am planning to do with the axe I am working on.Besides, I know very well that his offer is his way of trying to make amends for his poor attitude earlier in the week and that he would much rather be working with his new mount.Even I know that the first few days are crucial when bonding with a new horse or pony. 

A slight look of dismay crosses his face when I wave him off, but I smile and wink to try to reassure him, and then i make my way down to the forge.I have not been there but a minute or two, when just the elf I had hoped to talk to comes striding into the forge, clearly with something on his mind. 

 

“Good morning, Lord Gimli,” he says, rather curtly,“May I ask a moment or two of your time?”

I do not mince words either, but get right to the point.

“Aye Master Forodren I would welcome your company.Ye have come about your son I suspect. I admit I was surprised when he told me yesterday that he wouldn’a be able to continue to work with me.Surprised and disappointed. Your lad has been a great help to me aye and a fine young elf as well.I enjoyed his company very much.”

I can see even before he answers that Master Forodren is completely surprised by this.He explains that he thought Gaearon might have offended me, butI suspect that he really means he was the one who was offended that I might have snubbed his son and hurt his feelings, though he doesn’t say that of course.Instead he only assures me that Lord Elrond wouldn’t never allow such goings on in his realm if he knew of it, and that Gaearon had been very excited to be working with me and honored to have been chosen to act as a guide to my lad.

“Legolas?You say they spent the whole morning together?”

Of course I know this already, for it was mentioned last evening by Lord Erestor, but it is only just now connecting that Gaearon was with Legolas when the change occurred.Yesterday morning Gaearon was full of chatter about spendingthe afternoon in the forge, but by just after the midday meal he revealed that he could no longer work with me.The majority of the time in between was spent with Legolas.Since I assume that during the meal itself he was likely with his father, then that means it likely didn’t happen then or Master Forodren would have known about it.

An explanation for Gaearon’s odd behavior suddenly presents itself!The person who does not wish my new young friend to spend time with me is my very own charge, but why?I think back over the last few days and my conversations with my lad trying to remember if anything was said about Gaearon that might have been of concern to him.Everything I can remember talking about seems positive, so I cannot imagine what the problem is. 

I have no time to consider that thought further, for Master Forodren is suggesting that he needs to speak to his son to find out who has poisoned his mind against me. 

“I think it is not only Gaearon who needs to answer a question or two but my own lad as well,” I say,“Perhaps together, Master Forodren ,we will get to the bottom of this matter.”

Master Forodren looksquestioningly at me.

“Do you believe Lord Legolas has some idea of who put such nonsense into my son’s foolish head?”

“Indeed he very well might,” I tell him.“If what ye tell me is so, then twas my lad who spent the better part of yesterday morning with young Gaearon was it not?In fact he likely saw no one else with the exception of the folks at the farm they visited together, and no one there would have known of my friendship with the boy so would not be likely to have been the ones to warn him off spending time with me.If ye were with him from the time they returned until after the noon meal, then that leaves only one possible suspect in my view.”

“You can’t mean that it was Lord Legolas himself who spoke to Gaearon?”

“I am sorry to say so, but It has to be,” I tell him, “what I cannot figure out is why he would do such a thing.”

Forodren frowns thoughtfully as if pondering the question.

“Pardon me, Lord Gimli, if I am speaking out of turn, but could it be just a small case of insecurity?I understand from what Gaearon has told me that your young ward has been quite ill and that he has come to rely on you as a father figure in the absence of his natural father.In a real sense you are the only family he has here on the island. It would not be surprising if he felt a twinge of concern over your budding friendship with another young elf.”

I nod slowly, thinking this over.What he says makes sense.What we have here might just be a case of jealousy. Well there is one way to find out!

“I will find out one way or another,” I say, “The lad has a few things to answer for, that’s for certain!”

I must have a severe expression on my face, for Forodren reaches out to grasp my shoulder as if to soothe or calm me. 

“Again forgive me if I am intruding, but I hope you will not be too hard on him .I know well enough what a difficult transition it is to leave Middle Earth to come to a new land, and I was a full adult and had not suffered from the Sea Longing when I did so.I am sure no real harm was meant.”

“Ye are too kind, Master Forodren, and very forgiving.I will remember what ye say, however, I intend to get to the bottom of it, one way or another!Let us find the lads then shall we?”

We find Gaearon diligently mending some broken halters but he drops them immediately when his father directs him to meet us in the forge.I find Legolas with his new mount, of course, working feverishly to get him ready to go out for a ride as if he is in a big hurry.He tells me as much when I ask to speak to him, but I override his objection.

“Ye can come back to your beastie soon enough, Elfling.I needs must speak to ye now.Come!”

I insist on his cooperation by taking him firmly by the arm and leading him out of the stable. He comes willingly enough, though he does look back longingly over his shoulder at his new four legged friend, but no help is coming from that direction.

“No need to look so worried, lamb, I only want to ask ye a question or two is all,” I tell him.

Gaearon and Master Forodren are already waitingwhen I escort my elfling into the forge. The lads exchange quick nervous glances as if concerned about what is happening, but while Gaearon appears to be mostly just mystified, Legolas is bordering on alarmed, which tells me he has something he is hoping to hide. 

Master Forodren and I must feel similarly about beating around the bush, for neither of us bother with small talk before getting right to the point.

“Master Forodren and I have come to realize that something strange has been going on around here,” I say, “aye very strange indeed, and we fully intend to get to the bottom of it.Evidently some unknown person has been telling young Gaearon here that there are folks here who would not like him to spend time with me, though from what I’ve heard from Lord Elrond that is not the case at all.Now when I heard this, I wrongly assumed it was Master Forodren here who had the problem with me…”

“But that is not the case at all,” Forodren chimes in, addressing his son.“In fact I was quite pleased with the arrangement and surprised when you said you would no longer be working with Lord Gimli, and assumed that you had offended him, or he had changed his mind. When I came to find out what had happened, I found out that I was wrong, and that it was some other party who had suggested that you should not associate with him.”

Gaearon is now beginning to look as acutely uncomfortable as Legolas,even though he is in no way to blame for what happened.It makes me realize he would likely rather not see his new friend in trouble, which speaks well for the lad in my opinion, for he very easily might have been angry.Legolas looks as if he would rather be anywhere else just now, and I can hardly blame him. No doubt he acted impulsively and without thinking of consequences as he is wont to do at times, but that does not change the facts. I turn toward my lad.

“In my estimation, ye were the only one as spent any time with Gaearon yesterday morning, elfling, so that leads me to one conclusion, though I hate to consider it.”

Legolas closes his eyes and sighs in defeat, but then squares his shoulders as if preparing to admit the truth.

“You are right Elvellon, I’m sorry …”

But Gaearon reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder before he can complete the sentence.

“No need to apologize, Lord Legolas, misunderstandings happen sometimes,” he says“I must have just heard you wrong.It is my fault.”

Forodren turns a baleful eye on his son.

“You have certainly caused a lot of trouble with your lack of attention,” he scolds Gaearon. “I’ve left my work to get to the bottom of this situation.”

“Sorry, Ada…”Gaearon begins, while Legolas objects.

 

“Master Forodren it is not Gaearon’s fault at all.It is I who…”

“Told that story about something that happened on Arda a long time ago,” Gaearon speaks louder to block Legolas’ confession while giving him a significant look.“I’m sorry I didn’t understand at the time, but I’ve figured out now that you were just telling about something that happened in the past and you were not suggesting what I thought you were suggesting.”

“Gaearon there is no need.This is entirely my fault, I…”

It is now Master Forodren who receives a meaningful look from his son, and finally Forodren catches on to what is going on.Suddenly he switches gears.   


“Well if you are both satisfied, then I am as well.I am glad to know the two of you have cleared things up.” 

Legolas still looks stunned, and evidently is unwilling to let things stand, for he continues to attempt to apologize.

“But Master Forodren!I really should tell you what actually happened. I…”

Forodren holds out a hand. 

“No need, Lord Legolas.We all misunderstand things or say things unintentionally at times.You mustn’t even think another thing about it, lad.I’m just glad to know we can ALL be friends now that we understand one another.”

Once more my lad opens his mouth to speak, but Forodren actually raises a very fatherly eyebrow at him, which works to silence him on the subject finally.Instead Legolas turns to Gaearon.

“Will you be working with Gimli this morning then?”he asks.

“Will I?”Gaearon asks, addressing both me and his father.

“It is up to Lord Gimli,” Forodren answers, also glancing my way.

“This afternoon, laddie, if it pleases you,” I tell him. 

“It does!”

“Then I shall see you then.For now, I would have a word with my lad if the two of ye dinna mind.”

Forodren nods and guides his son out of the forge, though Gaearon looks back over his shoulder to offer Legolas one sympathetic glance before closing the door behind them. 

Once we are alone my elfling looks acutely uncomfortable again, though he also glances at me expectantly as if waiting for something to happen.When I say nothing and makes no moves, he finally speaks up.

“Gimli, I’m sorry for the…the…”

“Misunderstanding?” I supply.When he nods I add,“I will only say that I had better not hear of any other such “misunderstandings” in the future, else there will be no way to misunderstand my thoughts on the topic.Is that clear enough.”

“Yes Gimli.”

“That is good then, for I would not like young Gaearon to believe he can no longer come to me, for I have grown very fond of the lad.”

“Have you?” 

My lad is so poor at hiding his feelings, that I can hear the disappointment and envy in his voice, so I go on to explain further.

“Of course I have.He’s a good, likable boy and a diligent worker, and I am flattered that he wants to learn a few smithing skills from me.Aye, I am fond of him.In fact, I like him quite well.”Here I cup my elfling's face in my hand and tilt his head so that I can see his eyes.“But it is you that I love, lamb, above everyone else in the West.Ye understand that do ye not?”

His eyes are suspiciously bright, but he only nods and offers me a somewhat watery smile.

“Good lad!”I say, patting his cheek.“Now how about we spend the rest of the morning with that new beastie of yours?Ye haven’t properly introduced me yet.”


	6. Legolas' pov

Gimli has forgiven me, Gaearon has forgiven me and so has Master Forodren but I have yet to forgive myself.

It is late into the night now, Gimli sleeps but I can find no rest, this has been a horrible day, and the only one to blame for that fact is myself. I knew what I was doing was wrong and yet I still went ahead and did it anyway. I have caused so much trouble and how can I even attempt to excuse myself.I have heard it said that jealousy is a green-eyed monster; now I know it is true. 

How could I have been jealous of Gaearon working with Gimli? It seems ridiculous now, all I need have done was to go down and speak with them both as they worked in the forge but instead I allowed everything to grow out of proportion until all I could think of was how to separate Gaearon from my dwarf.

When I stood outside the forge this morning listening to Forodren and Gimli’s conversation I felt physically sick for it brought home to me the enormity of what I had done and I expected at any moment to be called to book but thanks to Gaearon’s intervention rather than find myself in deep trouble I was let off with only the mildest of scolds and yet I know that Gimli fully comprehends exactly what it was I had done as did Forodren. I felt terribly ashamed I still do perhaps that is part of my penance.

I have made some attempts at reparation, before I took Gimli to see Morn I went off to find Forodren and Gaearon. I considered it to be the best thing to do and Gimli did not attempt to dissuade me from my choice merely saying to come back when I was ready.

Worried at my reception I asked if he thought they would agree to speak to me?

“Oh aye” he chuckled, “There are some benefits to being a prince Lamb, they will speak with ye, what their reaction will be is a different matter. I judge Master Forodren to be something of a martinet, but ye have the fact that ye are trying to be honest with him on your side, I think he will see the sense in accepting your apologies. As for young Gaearon, well he was willing to take the blame for what happened on his shoulders so I reckon he will welcome you with open arms. He is a good lad, one ye would do worse than to spend time with, now off ye go, no sense in putting it off best to get it over with.”

He settled on a bench outside the forge and took out his pipe and I trod across the yard to find Forodren.

I do not know which of us was the most embarrassed as I did my best to explain to him just how it came about that there was such a misunderstanding. He knew and I knew very well what had really happened and yet since both he and Gimli had apparently accepted Gaearon’s explanation of a misunderstanding they had tacitly agreed to absolve me of blame so that my trying to apologise was just an embarrassment for all of us yet I felt it had to be done if I was not to be completely shamed and in truth I like Master Forodren and his son and would not like them to think that my recent conduct is usual. I could see that he was very displeased with me, but given who I was he felt that he could not read me a lecture as he obviously wished to do, nor did he think he could forbid me to speak with his son again although it was plain that he would have preferred me to have nothing more to do with him.

When I asked where Gaearon was and asked if I might speak with him Forodren told me he was busy in the stables and since he had already been delayed in his work he preferred that he not be disturbed.

“I will not disturb him” I promised, “mayhap I can help him to make up for my having delayed him earlier. We can talk as we work.”

“He is cleaning out the stables Lord Legolas”

I offered Forodren what I hoped was a penitent smile, “it will not be the first time I have mucked out stables Master Forodren nor is likely to be the last and I would like to offer Gaearon my apologies in person with your permission of course.”

“Still …”

“I completely understand your reluctance Master Forodren I have done little in the short space of time you have known me to show that I am not just a brattish lordling but truthfully I am not. I completely misread the situation and behaved like a spoilt child not wanting to share their toys or in this case share my guardian. No blame attaches to Gaearon, and I wish only to thank him for his efforts this morning and to apologise for placing him in such an invidious position.”

My words seemed to placate Forodren a little for he nodded “I am glad to hear you acknowledge your fault Lord Legolas and while I do not approve of my son lying, in this case I can perhaps understand why he did so. He has become fond of Lord Gimli, and did not wish to cause him any further hurt, he has really enjoyed the few times he has worked in the forge and found Lord Gimli as eager to teach as he is to learn the craft.”

“Gimli is an excellent teacher” I responded, “And he enjoys passing on his skills to others who are keen to learn. I would not want my poor conduct to impact on either Gimli or Gaearon or any future projects they choose to work on together.”

“Then go with my blessing Lord Legolas, speak with my son and then put this episode from your mind we were all young once and none of us are perfect but not being afraid to acknowledge that fact is a very good point in your favour in my eyes at least.” 

My visit with Gaearon was not so excruciating, I merely picked up a shovel and began to clean out the stall next to the one he was working in and when he protested shrugged and said the exercise would do me good and his father had warned me not to interfere with his work.

“I am sure he did not mean for you to help me”

“It is the least I can do Gaearon I owe you a great deal an apology being the least of them. I should never have said what I did and I certainly did not deserve for you to try and protect me from Gimli’s wrath as you did but thank you anyway.”

“He did not believe me”

“No but neither would he say so for it might have brought trouble down on your head from your Adar.”

“He did not believe me either”

“No, so he said, I have just been to see him to apologise” I explained when Gaearon looked up from his work appearing quite shocked.

“You never did? What did he say?”

“Oh he read me a lecture on dishonesty but seeing as I was truly contrite he has forgiven me; I hope you will find it in your heart to do so to.” 

“There is nothing to forgive Lord Legolas I …”

“That is where you are wrong.” I interrupted him. “what I did was at the least hurtful and could have caused a great deal more trouble than it has. Can you forgive me?”

Gaearon gave me a long look and then nodded, “I already have.”

We went back to shovelling for a while each of us feeling more than a little self-conscious I suppose, but eventually interest made me ask, “What is it that you and Gimli have been working on?”

“He is making an axe.”

“Whatever for? He has several already.”

“He does not wish anyone to know” Gaearon answered, “But it is for a special occasion that much he has told me.”

I thought about that for a moment, and then with a start realised what occasion, “Mabon, ai, I had completely forgotten it. Why did Gimli not remind me?”

“He said he felt you had enough to do at the moment,” Gaearon’s words confirm my thoughts. “He is going to have a private celebration somewhere out in the woods. I was hoping that perhaps he might allow me to watch if he did not think it an impertinence of course and I did not like to think of him being on his own.”

Such kindness made me feel even worse, but then I acknowledged that it was good that there were elves here who wished to be with and recognise Gimli’s folk and their traditions. “No he will not be on his own, not now. It seems I have something else to thank you for Gaearon I would never have forgiven myself if I had missed Mabon. Now I must come up with a suitable gift.”

“Would not the pony make a good gift Lord Legolas?”

Having completely forgotten about Caran I am pleased to be reminded, “Of course she will and if I can get the tack completed on time that would make everything perfect. The saddle is already being altered but I would like to add two saddle bags as well.”

“Ada is very good with leather working, I am sure he could make something suitable and I can help also,” then Gaearon seems to doubt this wold be welcome and adds “Not that I mean to try and push in.”

“I am very sure Gimli will consider the gift even more special when he knows that you and your Adar have contributed to it, it will be doubly welcome to him for it will show that some elves at least welcome his presence.

“I am sure there are many who do so” Gaearon answers, “at least amongst us that knew the ring bearers, Lords Bilbo, Frodo and Samwise. Lord Elrond has always had the greatest admiration for the Perenniath and those of us who work for him and had the honour of knowing or hearing about the amazing feats of the Hobbits of the Shire would always wish to honour their names and achievements. Lord Samwise spoke often of his great friends Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli of the Glittering Caves. I was so excited when I heard that the last two members of the great quest had crossed the seas.”

Gaearon’s fervour was wonderful to hear, I must remember to tell Gimli how much we are still respected at least in some parts of the Blessed Realm although it only serves to make me feel even more guilty but then that is the least I deserve.

When I returned to Gimli he was still sitting outside the forge but had garnered quite an audience watching in amazement as he blew smoke rings. My arrival scattered most of them and Gimli got to his feet, coming towards me

“Well Lamb, I see ye are still in one piece, so I assume all went well although ye have a powerful smell of the stables about ye.”

“I helped Gaearon with mucking out”

Gimli made great play of waving a hand in front of his nose. “Ah that would account for it, well we may as well see this horse of yours before ye go and bathe and change but keep down wind of me will ye” Since his eyes were twinkling when he said this I chose not to take umbrage but led the way to where Morn Caladrim was stabled.

Stallion and dwarf regarded each other rather warily but after snuffling Gimli’s beard, Morn seemed to accept that he was not actively dangerous and allowed me to point out all his good points to Gimli who nodded and said all that was proper. “He likes ye well enough, and will make ye a fine mount.” He told me, “Why don’t ye take him out for a ride Lamb. It will do ye both good.”

I did go out for a ride and I did enjoy it for there is nothing better than a ride through the woods on a horse as fine as Morn is proving to be. Even the evening meal was not as awful as I had feared it might be Master Forodren nodded to me when we entered and Gaearon actually smiled. Afterwards I had intended to speak with Gimli about his Mabon celebration plans but he was engrossed in conversations with Elrond and Celebrian until quite late so I never got round to it which is perhaps one of the reasons I am unable to sleep.

Deciding that the best thing I can do now is to go out into the gardens, it is late and quiet, lamps still burn in some windows but in the gardens there is only the light from the moon and the stars a light breeze makes the leaves dance. An owl out hunting calls and is answered by a nightjar. Further into the woods badgers can be heard and a fox barks, I find an iron seat and sink down into it, closing my eyes I let my find wander. I come back to myself as someone seats themselves besides me.

“You are out late young prince.”

“Lord Elrond”

“No do not get up, I did not mean to disturb you I was just enjoying the night air before retiring and I assume you are doing the same.”

“I could not sleep” I admit

“Is something amiss?”

“No, no, at least not now. I made a fool of myself earlier today, which is nothing new for me.” I confess.

Elrond pats my hand. “do not be so hard on yourself Legolas we are all capable of making mistakes it is how we go about putting them right that matters and I doubt not that you have done just that. But I am glad to have seen you for there is a matter I wish to speak with you about.”

The first part of the speech makes me feel better, the latter part gives me pause.” Elrond must notice my cautious expression for he smiles, and explains.

“It is the festival of Mabon very soon and I wondered if you know how Gimli would wish to mark it?”

I lower my head, “I do not know, because to my shame until today I had forgotten all about it.”

“It is hardly surprising, given all the changes in your life no doubt Gimli has said nothing because he wishes you to settle in and be comfortable. He has ever put your needs before his own and no I do not mean that he should not, it is the role of a parent to do so and he has more cause than any to know how desperate your plight was before you came into the West”

“I know it. I had hoped to speak with Gimli tonight about Mabon but I had no opportunity I will do so first thing tomorrow.”

“Excellent, I do not wish to intrude on what is such an important occasion for him and his kin but I have been to more than one such celebration and have some idea as to what happens, the Lady Galadriel has also expressed a wish to be there to support her ‘lock bearer’ at this special time and of course Erestor would love to attend as he has never had an opportunity to do so before and he is exceptionally fond of Lord Gimli.”

“I do not know how Gimli will feel about having out worlders present.”

“Both the Lady Galadriel and I attended such ceremonies in Khazad Dum before the fall although neither of us would force our presence on Gimli but just so he knows we celebrate all the high days and holidays of the Perenniath as well as the New Year festivities of Gondor and Rohan here. It is our way of marking the role of the second born races and keeping alive the memories of our many friends who have preceded us beyond the veil. It also serves to educate those who have never left this haven and have little appreciation of the importance of Ilúvatar’s other children. Now, it is time for you to get some rest, else Gimli will begin to worry over your absence.”

“He is asleep” 

“He was asleep I suspect he is now wondering where you have gone, wish him a good night from me, and let me know what his wishes are tomorrow.”

“No need for that” a very familiar voice growls, “I am here now.”

Elrond and I both turn to see Gimli standing on the path, he is dressed in a glorious night robe of deep red velvet richly embroidered and on his feet are a pair of soft felt boots.

“Let an old dwarf sit down” He tells me shooing me off the bench. “Well now it seems my plans for a private celebration are at an end and I can tell ye that it pleases me very much to know that ye mark so many of the old traditions of the second born races here Lord Elrond. Aye, and I would welcome your presence and your good lady’s if she chooses, not to mention Erestor for he has been so good to me and my lad since we arrived helping us to settle in and giving up a deal of time to instruct us on how things work here.”

“And the Lady Galadriel?” Elrond queries smiling.

“If my lady should do me the honour of attending I will be more than happy.” 

I am sure Gimli is blushing as he says this but I decide it would be wiser not to say so, instead I ask if Gaearon and Forodren might come to watch as well.

I can see Gimli is pleased by this request and when I add that they both wish to assure him that there are many in the Blessed Realm who wish us both well he breaks into a wide smile.

“Indeed Legolas is correct, Gimli” Lord Elrond corroborates, “While there may be those who consider us to be of lesser worth and I include myself in that since I am as some say only ‘half’ elven. There are far more who honour what was achieved by us all on Arda. I know you wish for a small private ceremony this year, but what do you say to a feast and a night of storytelling and song afterwards.There is so much that we have to learn and you are an excellent story teller my wife loves to listen to your tales and I know Lindir is hoping to write a Lay about Aglarond and the Glittering Caves.”

“Is he” Gimli puffs out his chest, “well they are a sight to be seen that is for certain and I would not like to disappoint the Lady Celebrian. I look forward to it Lord Elrond indeed I do, and I thank ye.”

Elrond rises and bows, “No thanks are needed Gimli son of Gloin, it is our pleasure and honour to acknowledge you and your kin. Now, I am going to retire and I suggest you both do the same for you will have much to do to prepare for Mabon I am sure.”

Then he is gone and Gimli and I are left looking at each other.

“You do not mind?” I ask.

He claps his hands together, “Mind why ever should I, tis time and more that some of these folks” he waves his hands around to indicate New Imladris, “Heard about the traditions of Aulë’s people. And it is time we were both in bed come along Lamb, tomorrow ye can help me prepare the glade where I intend to hold Mabon, if my lady is to be present there is much to do.”


	7. Gimli's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updating on this! Thanks to anyone who has taken time to read!

 

 

 

“It is time we were both in bed.Come along, Lamb, tomorrow ye can help me prepare the place where I intend to holdMabon.If my lady is to be present there is much to do.”

As we make our way back through the garden, I remember the reason why I came out here to begin with; to look for my missing charge.I wonder what brought him out here in the middle of the night to begin with and so I ask him.

“I could not sleep,” he tells me. 

“Why do ye suppose that is?” I ask, though I already know the answer.When he only offers me a sheepish look anda shrug, I make a guess.

“Ye were fretting over the events of the day were ye not?Well ye mustn’t do so, lamb. Ye cannot change what happened by worrying over it. Ye can only make amends for your mistakes, which ye havedone, plus we’ve already discussed what ye can expect in the future should ye repeat such behavior, which I trust ye will not.There is nothing more to do but move forward, andye had best do so if ye know what is good for ye!”

 

I wink to show I am teasing and he smiles dutifully, but I can see he isn’t quite satisfied to let things go. 

 

“But I have made such a mess of things with Master Forodren and Gaearon, and I forgot about Mabon!”

 

“Ah well never mind that, Lamb. I doubt either of them will think another thing about it,and as for Mabon, it is no wonder ye forgot about it after everything ye’ve been through in the last year.Just seeing ye recovering and happy is celebration enough by itself, and anyway it isn’t too late.We still have time to prepare for aDurin’s Day celebration together, now that I know there are others here who wish to mark the day.Now let go of your worries and go back to bed, youngling!I have no wish to get up another time tonight to search the grounds for naughty elfings that will not stay where they’re meant to be.Is thatplain?”

 

He rolls his eyes, but can’t help chuckling a little as he answers.

 

“Yes Gimli, it is plain.”

 

“Good lad!Now sleep well and tomorrow will be a better day,” I promise as I pull his head down to kiss him goodnight for a second time in one night. 

Just as I predicted it does turn out to be a better day.After a quick morning meal in our own quarters Legolas hurries off to check on his new beastie and to attend to some other undisclosed business while I finish the final carvings on my ceremonial axe. 

 

Young Gaearon is watching for me to arrive as he goes about his morning chores and hurries to speak to his Adar as soon as he spots me, I assume to beg to be excused from his duties.He must get the answer he wants, for he joins me in the forge right away.He hurries to don eye protection and leather apron, obviously happy to be working with me once again.I am pleased as well, and thoroughly enjoy his excited chatter as he asksquestion after question about the engraving process.He seems extremely impressed by the design I have created andI can’t help chuckling at his enthusiasm over such a simple feat.

“Ye are bright as a brass button this morning laddie,” I observe, causing him to blush a little.

 

“I am just happy to be here, Lord Gimli.There is so much I can learn from you…if you do not mind of course.”

 

“That I do not,” i say, handing him the carving bit,“ Here would ye like to give it a go?”

 

Evidently he does, for he takes the bit from me and then lets me guide his hands to show him the correct amount of pressure to place over the designsthat I have already chalked out.He gets the hang of it very quickly and is able to finish the carvingwithout help. 

 

“Well done, laddie, ye have a knack,” I tell him, and I can see he is pleased with thepraise.It is a pleasure to work with such a diligent and enthusiastic worker, and nice to know that there are some among the folks here who acknowledge that there is something to learn from the craftsmanship of a son of Aulë .I enjoy teaching the lad and hope I will have the chance to do so again sometime.It is a very pleasant way to spend the morning.

 

The second half of the day is even better, for Gaearon somehow manages to convince his father to allow him to accompany Legolas and me to the glade where I wish to hold my firstMabon celebration in the West.Together the three of us manage to construct and decorate an altar and dais and arrange a small seating area for the small group that might attend the event. 

 

I am unsure if I can gather everything that is needed for tonight’s ceremony, but I give a list to Legolas and young Gaearon who promise to do their best to find the appropriate items or at least a worthy substitute, while I spend my time translating the usual Khuzdul ceremonial incantations into Westron for the sake of those who will attend this evening.It is not the normal practice to speak the dwarven language to outworlders, and likely only Lord Elrond and Legolas would understand the words anyway.I could, of course translate it into the Sindarin that is mostly spoken here,since I am a fluent speaker of the language after having lived for so long in Ithilien, but I cannot help imagining some of my ancestors listening and being unable to understand and possibly thinking we were marking an elven holiday instead!So even though I know it is a fanciful notion, I decide to use the Common language just to be on the safe side. 

Gaearon is able to procure some very fine sage and myrrh incense and some lapis stones that work nicely as offerings to Lord Aulëalong with the grain that is easy to come by of course.Legolas managesto locate a large kettle drum made of beautiful Cherry wood.The drum is covered with the softest tanned doeskin and thereddish wood is magnificently carved with elven designs, and when it is struck gives off a deep bass sound that resonates throughout the glade.Dwarven drums are generally made of copper or brass, but the instrument is a thing of beauty and a very satisfying substitute.At home in Aglarond, there would be a whole orchestra to play the traditional songs, but in this case we will have to make do with just the one drum. 

The next two days are spent in further preparation.I tell the head cook when asked that he should not worry about the traditional dwarven fare that is normally prepared for Mabon, but to prepare what will be popular with those who will attend instead, though I suspect Legolas has made a few requests in my behalf, for the aroma of roasted boar has perfumed the dining hall recently. 

Ispend some time checking the timing of the event as well and making sure that I know the precise moment the moon will appear over the glade.I also practice the traditional song for Durin’s Day with my elfling who has attended so many celebrations with me that he knows the words as well as I do.He has also agreed to beat the rhythm on the kettle drum, for even though he is no musician, he has a fine sense of rhythm and will be the only person in attendance who has even heard the dwarven drums before.Well evidently Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have attended a dwarfish Mabon ceremony at least once before, but I could hardly ask either of them to attend to such a mundane task! In fact the thought that my lady might be there means I take extra care to make sure everything is perfectly in order! 

 

I can only hope that is the case as the day of Mabon dawns.There is no time to prepare any further, for I spend the daylight hours mostly alonemeditation as is proper for this most solemn occasion.My lad comes to find me near sundown and I call him to me, telling him that I wish to offer him the traditional blessing for peace and balance. It was part of my duty as Lord to offer this to the denizens of Aglarond, but since I am only a guest here, it will of course be omitted from the ceremony tonight.Still I wish to offer it to my heart son.

Legolas kneels before me in a formal manner as he might have done publicly when I was still Lord of Aglarond.He often did so as a sign of respect during formal ceremonies to show his willingness to submit to my rule as his Lord while he was visiting, which he often did, sometimes for months or even a year or more at a time.It was a way of respecting my rulership and showing the dwarves of the Glittering Caves that he did not feel himself to be above the law of the land. I am touched that he is still humble enough to wish to do so. It shows his great love and his trust in me. 

This time, however, I lift him to his feet, for I am not Lord here in any capacity.He frowns a little and attempts again to kneel, but I fairly drag him over to a couch before the fire and then pull him down beside me. 

“There is no need to kneel, laddie,” I tell him.“I am not your ruler.”

 

“But I wish to, Elvellon,”he argues.“You deserve the honor.”

 

“I thank you for that, and I am pleased and proud that you feel so, but it is notnecessary.Tonight you are not my subject, but my son only, and I wish to offer you a father’s blessing and nothing more.”

 

He blinks a few times, but then nods in acquiesce, and this time instead of kneeling, he simply leans into my side and places his head on my shoulder as he twists one hand into my beard in a familiar manner.I am both touched and pleased with this intimate gesture that is a common one between a dwarven father and child, and so I put an arm around him and kiss the top of his head before offering the simple blessing.

“As you mark equal hours of darkness and light, my lamb,may you be blessed by the One.For all that may seem bad, may there be good. For that which you might despair, may there be hope.For every moment of pain you have suffered, may there be moments of love ,and for every fall, a chance to rise.May you find balance in your life throughout your days, just as we have found balance in our hearts together.”

 

We sit silently together for a few moments until he breaks the silence with a soft, “thank you, Gimli.I wish you the same.”

I clear my throat a time or two, then give his shoulder a squeeze and ruffle his hair, saying gruffly, 

“We’d best be getting ready for the evening, if we wish to be on time.And dinna forget to be generous with the soap, laddie,for ye mustn’t appear before my lady smelling of horse as ye do now!”

Out of habit, he rolls his eyes at this, but hurries to prepare for the evening. 

 

The next time I see my lad, he is dressed for the occasion, but he has forgone the longsilken robes he would normally wear for a formal occasion.This time he is dressed entirely in dwarven style attire,in black velvet trousers and matching knee length surcoat over a silver silk shirt, embroidered with dwarfish runes and decorated with colorless tourmaline beads.Beneath the surcoat he wears a full dress chainmail vest of polished mithril, and over black suede boots,mithril greaves.I recognize the mail and chain greaves as armor I made long ago especially for my elfling for the occasion of my nephew’s wedding and I am satisfied to see that he now fills it out nearly as well as he did at the time it was made for him, a sure sign that he is on his way to regaining full health.I recall that only one year ago, that same clothing would have hung from his too thin frame like a scarecrow’s attire.I have much to be thankful for on this Mabon! 

Unlike human and elven chain mail, which have round rings, dwarven style mail is made with octagonal rings, so his mail represents quite a few hours of work, though seeing him dressed so today, makes it well worth the effort!His dark clothing with his bright mail and hair, which is intricately braided with more colorless gems, make him the perfect representation of balance between darkness and light.Seeing him decked out in full dwarven dress regalia, I am filled with fatherly pride, though I do not say this.Instead I walk around him, eyeing him critically as if this is an inspection, and then straightening his collar before nodding in stern approval.

 

“Ye’ll do,” I tell him, but I know by his pleased smilethat I have not fooled him one bit.He knows very well how I feel about him, though he does not say so either. 

 

Rather he helps me into my own attire, that is entirely too cumbersome to put on without help, but it is appropriate for this solemn occasion. I too wear chainmail with a black surcoat embroidered in silver,andblack trousers, but my mail has elbow length sleeves anda full skirt that falls to the tops of my substantially larger boots that are covered with chain greaves and jeweled sabatons.Besides that, I also wear scale mail wrist guards and black leather gauntlets. 

 

For this occasion, my lad helps me to comb out my hair and beard to it’s full magnificence rather than braiding it as I normally would, and then he places a beautifully carved iron helm upon my head.Afterwards he looks me over one last time. 

 

“You’ll do,” he says, rather cheekily in my opinion, and then easily dances out of reach of my encumbered hand as I aim a swat at his impertinent backside. 

 

He then takes up the axe that Gaearon and I have toiled over for so many days and covers it in a soft cloth before he goes out to take his place in the glade.As practiced, I wait a full ten minutes before following him to the glade, where I take my place behind a dark curtain that has been strung around the seating area for the event. 

 

I’ll admit to feeling a few butterflies in my stomach as I wait for the cue, for I fully intended to celebrate privately this year, and I do not know how this foreign ceremony will go over here in this land of elves in spite of what Lord Elrond has told me.But never let it be said that a son of Aule is a coward, and I have not come so far to back out now!When the single drum begins to resonate it’s deep message, I force myself beyond the curtain and onto the wooden dais.I do not allow myself to turn my head to look, for it ill become a dwarven warrior and lord to gawk, but I can see in my peripheral vision that quite a large crowd has come out this evening, and right in front I see the serene pale face of the beautiful Queen of the Galadhrim. 

 

As ever, she is dressed in silver and while, but tonight, evidently to honor the darkness, she has braided black silk ribbons in her silver-golden hair. I am deeply touched and honored at this acknowledgment, but I only offer her the slightest of nods, for it is the tradition of the dwarves that the master of ceremonies for the Equinox celebration remain stoic and proud.I take a deep breath and listen only to the drums so as to gain my composure and balance.Only then do I catch my lad’s eye to indicate that he should stop pounding the drum. 

In the silence that follows Legolas and Gaearon, who practiced with me beforehand, hurry forward to extinguish four lanterns that line the dais so that we are all left in darkness.Of course it is not the complete dark of the caverns where such ceremonies are normally held, but it is contrast enough that there is a small rustling of surprise in the audience. 

 

In the darkness I speak the first words of the Mabon incantation.

 

“Without the darkness, there is no light…”

 

And begins the first Durin’s Day to be celebrated in the West in traditional dwarven fashion. 

As I begin to sing unaccompanied the first verse of the song of the awakening of Durin, Legolas comes forward in the darkness and hands my axe over to me.It is a cloudy night, but fortunately the clouds seem to part just as the moon is over the glade and I raise the new axe high, so that the light of the moon is bent by the large crystal embedded in the handle.It is nothing as s spectacular as the light show that is achieved in the Glittering caves with the use of mirrors and more crystals, but it still invokes a delighted gasp from the crowd. 

 

After that, my elfling and my young friend hurry to light the lamps again, and then join in singing the second verse of Durin’s song, that Legolas knows so well, and that Gaearon hasevidently practiced.At first the lad was concerned that others would wonder or even object to a mere stable hand taking such a big role in a formal occasion, but I managed to convince him that it would please me for him to do so, no matter how others felt.He has a fine voice, I observe as he joins in with my Legolas’ sweet singing, but what surprises me is that there are a few others whojoin in as well.Lord Elrond seems to know the words, as do Lady Celebrian and Lord Erestor and even Master Forodren must have picked them up, perhaps from listening to his son singing them as he practiced.But what ismost special and meaningfulof all is that my Lady Galadriel raises her own lovely, bell-like voice in song as well!

With the third verse, the drums resume, and to my surprise I hear also the sound of flute and harp picking up the melody and adding a very elvish touch to the dwarven ballad.The sound is altogether lighter and sweeter than the pulsing, ringing dwarven pipes and lutes, and it does not resonate as it does within the great stone halls, and yet it the sound is more fitting here and complements the loveliness of the beautiful wooded glade.

Legolas, who knows well how the ceremony should go, indicates that everyone should fall silent, for the last verse is to be sung by me alone again, and I do my best to keep my voice steady and strong, in spite of the emotions that are threatening to overwhelm me.As the last note fades away, there are several moments of silence where no one seems to know what to do, but then Lady Galadriel stands up, lifting her graceful chin high and begins to applaud.My lad calls out a traditional dwarven battle cry, and I raise the axe high over my head again,and then the audience bursts into cheering, almost as lively as an audience of Durin’s folk might do.Now is the time that the feasting would traditionally begin, but evidently there is more to come that I have not planned, for there is a gasp from the back of the crowd, and then excited chatter as the crowd parts to reveal a surprise guest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Legolas' pov

The last few days have been filled with activity.Once Gimli agreed that others might attend the ceremony and it became plain that the ‘others’ would include his Lady then he was determined that all had to be as perfect as he could make it.

 

Gaearon and I were recruited to go out and find all that was necessary for the gifts for Lord Aulë and to decorate the glade not to mention scavenging suitable seating and a cloth to form a curtain. In between all of this activity I also found time to arrange for Gimli’s Mabon gift to be brought to the stables and Master Forodren has agreed to keep her well-hidden until after the ceremony when I will present her to Gimli.Caran was in excellent condition when I first saw her at the farm but when I slip into the stables to see her and Morn.Her coat gleams, her hooves are polished, and her mane and tail brushed and plaited. The saddle and tack look equally as good, while the saddle bags are beautifully decorated with both elven and dwarfish symbols. It is plain that a great deal of hard work has been put into the whole thing and I hurry to find Master Forodren and proffer my sincere thanks.He smiles and says that it has been a pleasure and a small thank you to Gimli for taking on his son as he has.

“The lad is mad keen on working with metals” he says shaking his head, “I cannot understand it myself.”

“Neither can I,” I assure him, “but if it means I will not be called upon to work the bellows I am all for the idea.”

This makes Forodren laugh and we part on good terms, he to return to his beloved horses me to slip into the cellars of the house to see if I can locate where all of the boxes and trunks that were sent ahead of our journey into the west are stored.There are items in there that I will need for the ceremony.

It is here that Erestor finds me.He throws his arms up as he sees the mess I have already made amongst what was once a very tidy pile.

“Legolas why ever did you not tell me what you were up to?Just look at this mess.”

“I am trying to find something,” I inform him.

“Ah I thought you were preparing to make a mare’s nest.”

I look about me and flush a little as I take in the mayhem I have caused. “I have a special outfit I need to wear for Mabon. I must find it, Gimli had it made especially for me.”

“Then let me consult my list,” Erestor brings out a board with parchments attached, he reads down the list and then looked up. “The chest you need is ,or at least was, in the third row from the right. Each box and chest is numbered by the way; the number you need is 301.”

I follow his pointing finger and hurry over to the relevant chest and undo the bindings which hold it closed. Lifting the lid I push aside the tissue papers to expose the garments I want.

Erestor comes to look over my shoulder.

 

“Why these are beautiful.” He says. “No wonder you wished to find them. Come let me help you with them, the laundresses will wish to refresh them and the mithril needs polishing to make it gleam as it should.”

“I will do that tonight when Gimli is asleep” I say picking up some of the armour, “thank you Ressor. I would never have found them otherwise.”

“You are very welcome. I trust you are sufficiently grateful so as to proffer me an invitation to the ceremony tomorrow night?”

I can see the twinkle in his eyes but the reality is that I am grateful and also that Gimli will be more than happy to welcome Erestor so I merely say that I will do my best to persuade my guardian to allow his attendance “Although it will be hard job to do so.” I warn as we make our way up from the cellars but he knows and I know that he will be there.

Eventually everything that can be prepared and planned for is as ready as we can make it and all that is left to be done is to wait for night fall.

I offer my obeisance to Gimli as Lord but he refuses to accept it saying he is no longer lord of anything but only my father and while I accept his blessing with gladness, I also determine that by this time next year Gimli will be a Lord of our new demesne. I know he will say it is my home but I intend it to be his also and he will have equal rights to it.

 

Then we deck ourselves out in our finery and I help Gimli with donning his mail and brushing out his hair. I look at him standing there and my heart turns over as I think of what I owe him and what he has sacrificed for my sake. I give thanks for his strength and resilience, for his determination and to keep the ways of his people alive. Here he is a dwarf alone far away from kith and kin and yet he has set out to ensure that the observation of Mabon will be marked as well as he can possibly make it and instead of helping him I have made his efforts more difficult. I am ashamed of my conduct over the last days yet if I voice my regrets Gimli will be displeased and the last thing I want to do is spoil the celebration of the equinox so I keep a bridle on my tongue and promise myself that I will do better in the future.

For now, I leave my dwarf and slip away to where Gaearon awaits me, so that we can make the final preparations. I stop briefly to greet Lady Galadriel who has arrived and to thank Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian for all they have done to prepare for the feast that follows the Mabon observance.

My clothing catches the ellith’s attention as soon as I enter, but I am rescued from their interested scrutiny by Lord Elrond who calls me away on the spurious need to discuss a few final arrangements.He then sends me on my way by directing me to depart through the glass doors on the balcony and not to forget the ceremonial axe.

I lope off through the trees taking a more circuitous route to avoid the elves who are already making their way to the glade. Master Forodren and Gaearon are waiting for me, the lamps are lit and all is in readiness.

Gaearon looks nervous and I know that he is worried that some folk will object to his role in the upcoming ceremony but Gimli told him when he voiced this concern that he wished him to be here as he had been one of the first elves to show an interest in his work and more importantly that he enjoyed his company and what was more he wished to hear no more on the matter.

“Ye are here because I wish ye to be laddie.”

I shrugged when Gaearon had looked towards me and commented that he would be better to do as he was told, as a dwarf was as stubborn as stone and twice as hard to move once his mind was made up. Gimli harrumphed at that, saying he was nowhere near as stubborn as a certain elfling he knew and we all laughed. Personally. I am glad that Gaearon and Forodren wish to be part of the ceremony.They are practical and down to earth and just the sort of people Gimli enjoys spending time with. 

“They do things lad” he told me, “Not just sit and talk and they are not afraid of getting their hands dirty or turning those hands to new things when needful. I like them, both.”

I wonder if when we set up our own demesne Master Forodren and Gaearon might be persuaded to join us. I will have to speak to Gimli about it, but tonight I have other things to concentrate on.

I take up my position by the drum, noticing that Lindir and some of the other musicians have brought their instruments with them. Once they have heard the rhythm they will be able to add their music to the whole I hope Gimli will approve.

 

Master Forodren who has stationed himself where he can see behind the curtain nods to tell me that Gimli has arrived and is ready.

Lord Elrond and his party take their seats and I begin to beat out the rhythm on the drum. I recall the first time I was privileged to attend the Mabon ceremony it was a magical occasion, one I will never forget.It was as if the heart of the mountain was beating in time to the dwarven drums.

I take a deep breath as Gimli steps onto the dais and the drum falls silent. Gaearon and I extinguish the lanterns and there is a soft whisper of surprise as all goes dark. There has been cloud but as if planned Ithil appears in the sky which I take as a good sign. I sneak a look at the faces of the elves who have come to witness the ceremony and am thankful that all I see is genuine interest and acceptance then my full attention goes back to Gimli who begins the Mabon incantation “Without the darkness, there is no light…” His voice is grave, steady, powerful. He is every inch a dwarven lord, one of ancient lineage whose history goes back to the beginning of Arda just as mine does.

Gaearon and I join in with the second verse 

As Gimli comes to the end of the final verse there is a moment of complete silence then Lady Galadriel stands and leads the applause. I am so relieved that all has gone well I let out a dwarven battle cry and Gimli raises his axe in response as everyone cheers and claps showing their appreciation.

 

Just as I am beginning to relax, there is another sudden silence then everyone is making their obeisance as a figure appears and walks down the centre aisle.

 

I have never been in the presence of one of the Valar before but I have no difficulty in recognising who it is who has come amongst us nor do I need Gimli’s whispered, “Lord Mahal” to tell me who is standing beaming at my guardian.

 

Taller even than we elves, Aulë is more powerfully built, beneath the rich red of his silk robes, strong muscles ripple as he lifts his arms to embrace us all within his greeting to Gimli.

 

“Gimli son of Gloin long have I wished to see the marking of Mabon here in the Blessed Realm.” He booms a wide smile on his deeply tanned face.There is a luminescence about him, a sort of shimmering light.He wears a beard, not as long as would be worn by the Long Beards of Erebor but short and neatly trimmed.His hair is a deep russet red, like the flames in his furnace, his eyes black as coals.His hands are large and calloused from wielding the hammers and tongs of the forge.

 

“Stand up my children,” he tells everyone, “no need for ceremony tonight. I am here only to enjoy the evening as you have all done.” 

His blazing eyes turn back to Gimli who has now got to his feet and is resting his hands on his axe. 

Aulë places both his hands on Gimli’s shoulders smiling down at him.“You have done your people proud her tonight Gimli and given me great satisfaction.”

“I am glad,” Gimli manages in response.

“I hope this is the first of many such occasions we may share and which the children may come to value and enjoy just as we have done.” Aulë rumbles before turning to me. 

“Legolas Thranduilion, I have heard much of you and your exploits.” I do not like the sound of that but he pats my shoulder as if to reassure me. “You are a son that any parent would be proud of and I know that both your fathers realise it. Now,” he looks about him, “I will let you get to your feast.There is a gift for you there Gimli Stoutheart, from my brothers and sisters in thought. I will leave you for the present, but we will meet and talk again son of Gloin for there is so much I wish to speak with you about but we will have many years yet by your reckoning to do so and I would not have the efforts of the cooks go to waste.Roast boar is on the menu and should not be allowed to spoil,” he teases, then turns more serious as he looks down at Gimli again. “Where there has been darkness now you will have light Gimli son of Gloin and son of Vonild and none deserve it more than you. My blessings on you and yours.”

Then the Vala disappears as if he has never been and while Lord Elrond and Erestor invite all of us back to the feast I go over to Gimli who is still staring at the place Lord Aulë was just standing. 

He shakes his head at me, “well that was an eye opener and no mistake” he says using one of our favourite sayings of Samwise Gamgee.

“It was indeed, but I am so glad that Lord Aulë was here to join in with the celebration.He honoured you Elvellon and that makes me very proud, although it is only what you deserve.”

Gimli chuckles at that, “Well, I don’t know about that Lamb, but it certainly made our first Mabon service interesting.”Then he sits down quite suddenly on the dais, as if his legs can no longer support him and I realise that the shock of what has just happened has finally hit him.

Fortunately, only Gaearon and Forodren remain in the glade, and Master Forodren comes forward offering a small silver flask.

“Here Lord Gimli, take a sip of this.”

Gimli does so and recovers a little of his colour, 

“Are you alright now?” I ask.

“Aye Lamb, just a bit overwhelmed by it all. I will be fine. I will just take another nip of this excellent spirit.Ye will have to let me know where this comes from Master Forodren.”

“My parents make it at their inn Lord Gimli.They will be pleased to hear you enjoyed it and that it was found to be useful on this occasion.I admit I could do with a nip of it myself for I was more than overwhelmed myself, first from the powerful emotions your words conveyed and then by the arrival of Lord Aulë. It has been quite a day.”

“And it is not over yet” I remind them, “We have the feast to attend and your Mabon gifts to give you, although perhaps you would prefer to wait until morning for them.”

Gimli gets to his feet with the help of Gaearon and nods agreement for this plan.“Aye it may be best then I can properly appreciate them and it will not do to keep my lady waiting. I thank ye all for your efforts tonight and earlier. I could not have asked for better helpmates and I am deeply grateful.”

Gaearon, Forodren and I all smile at this praise and it is Gimli who breaks the silence by clapping his hands together and saying,“Now let us get back to the house, before all that roast boar is eaten.”

 

The feast is wonderful. Gimli sits as guest of honour with Lady Galadriel at his right hand and he is delighted with Lord Aulë’s gift which turns out to be a barrel of black ale, which if not quite up to the standard of dwarven ale is certainly the closest we have come acrosshere before. It is late or rather early before we finally seek our beds and I decide it would be wise to let Gimli sleep until he is ready to wake rather than wake him myself, so it is mid-morning before I lead him down to the stables and introduce him to Calen.

As I suspected he is delighted with the pony, and is soon making friends with her and admiring her finer points, he then spends time appreciating the workmanship of saddle and tack and then thanking Gaearon and Forodren for the saddle bags. 

“Ye have made this first Mabon something very special for me” he tells them, “and I do appreciate it as I know my lad does as well, but I appreciate your friendship even more if ye do not mind me saying so, for I was doubtful as to how I might be greeted here in the Blessed Realm and while I am not so daft as to think all will welcome me, if I have folks like you about me I will be happy enough.”

“It is we who are honoured by your regard Lord Gimli” Forodren answers for both him and his son, “We are proud to know both you and Lord Legolas” he hesitates looks at his son who nods and is about to speak again when Gimli forestalls him, he has given me a look which I interpret as being what he and I talked of briefly as we walked down to the stable yard. I had mentioned to him about inviting Master Forodren and Gaearon to join us when we have our new home. It seems he has also thought of such a plan for he said.

“Aye that is a good plan, Lamb. “he had said, “We will need a horse master and young Gaearon could continue his training with me, if that is they are happy to leave Lord Elrond’s service to join what would be a much smaller establishment.”

“In that case we wondered if ye might consider coming to work with us when we eventually set up our own home. Not if ye would not wish it of course” Gimli adds.

Father and son look at each other, and break into wide smiles, “we would like that very much Lord Gimli very much indeed.”

“Well that is settled then” Gimli says, “and that way I can get my hands on that excellent apple brandy I tried last night, aye and that ale ye used to brew for the Hobbits.” He beams at us all and concludes, “I think I am going to like living here amongst such good friends.”

And we all agree with him while Morn and Caran nod their heads in apparent approval of this sentiment as well. 

It seems we are all looking forward to the new challenges ahead of us here on Tol Eressëa. 

 

 

 


End file.
